Her Highschool Love
by kawaiipotato123
Summary: Lucy moves to Fariy Tail Highschool to start her new life and leave her old life behind. She meets this boy called Natsu who was a player, they end up making a bet which Lucy regrets as unexpected events begin to unfold itself. [AU] [NaLu] [WARNING - Language!]
1. Bad Day or Good Day?

**DISCLAIMER** \- I do not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

**OLD SUMMARY** \- Lucy begins her highschool life again at Fairy Tail High after moving from Saber Tooth High. She hopes her highschool life will go more smoothly according to her plans now but she meets someone special who changed her life but who? [NaLu] WARNING - Language

* * *

Today was Lucy's first day at Fairy Tail High the well-known highschool in Magnolia after moving from Saber Tooth High.

"Alright it's your first day at Fairy Tail High try to make many friends as you can," Lucy mubbles to herself to calm down, standing at the front of the gate. As she walks through the gates to Fairy Tail High.

The boys were staring at her chest making her feel uncomfortable and saying, "pervert!" As one of them were trying to touch her yet hit on her at the same time. Almost, making Lucy do her 'Lucy kick' at the boy's face with rage.

Lucy quickly yet quietly walks off to class as Lucy sighs, making her feel already tired on her first day.

"Where's 2B?" Lucy speaks to herself quietly as she looks for the bell ring as Lucy walks through the empty corridors. She sees a sign saying '2B'.

"Alright people, my names is Miss Evergreen and I will be your home tutor for this year" Evergreen said as she writes her on the chalkboard. Looking around then classroom, noticing a few people she knew who she taught or who had as a home tutor last year.

She cursed her luck of seeing the ones who hated her the most thinking, 'this is going to a great year for me'. She continues on, "today, we are expecting a new transfer student joining us. As she lifts up her glasses.

Lucy enters in the classroom. Seeing boys eyes widen and some do a little whistle at her while the girls gave her a smile and some just glared at her. Making Lucy feel even more uncomfortable.

"Introduce yourself to the class," Evergreen whispers to Lucy. She quickly nods at Evergreen. She felt everyone's gaze on her in the silent classroom as she introduces herself.

"Hello my name is Lucy Heartfilia, I'm 17 years old and I transferred from Saber Tooth High, it's nice to meet you all," Lucy says as she bows towards the class. She hears whispering and as she thinks, 'there's going be a lot of rumors about me'.

"Now Lucy there's a empty seat at the back next to the window, so sit there for now," Evergreen says as she points to the empty desk. Lucy walks over to the empty desk and takes a seat.

Miss Evergreen continues with the class about her expectations, her rules, etc.

Lucy slowly starts to daydream, then she looks outside the window to see the school's racing track, tennis court, football pitch, etc. Thinking, 'wow this school is pretty big'. Without paying much attention earlier on, to the school size as she entered the school.

"Miss Heartfilia!" Evergreen shouts out her name. "Yes miss," Lucy says as she was startled by her shouting her name. "Good, now pay attention closely miss Heartfilia," Miss Evergreen grin on her face. Lucy saw everyone stare at her then turns back to the front. 'Just great,' both of them cursing their luck.

'She thinks she has the guts to not pay attention to me even on your first day here, well think again miss,' Evergreen thought. She had a feeling this year was going be good year after all.

On the other hand Lucy felt embarrassed. 'Yeah aren't we just going to get along fine through this year' she thought as she stared at something in Evergreen's direction.

Second lesson was on and Lucy found out she had literature and Miss Evergreen was her literature teacher. 'Could my day get any worser?' Lucy thought as she questioned herself.

When the second lesson ended, Lucy felt relived that she had break before her next lesson. Lucy grabs a packet of crisp and an apple out off her bags and decided to head up some stairs cross down the hall from her classroom to find herself on the school's roof top.

Lucy admired the view from the school's roof as the wind blew through her golden yellow hair. She notices was alone on top of the school's roof.

Lucy ate her apple and packet of crisp and checks the time on her phone '10:15am'. Lucy was thinking, 'got five minutes left until break finishes I better head over to the changing rooms but I don't know where they are, I should ask one of the girls in my PE'. Lucy once set off to the classroom to grab her stuff.

As she enters in the classroom, she sees a short girl with blue wavy hair at shoulder length with strands of hair framing her face with an orange hair band in her hair looking like a middle schooler and dark olive-green eyes with a mixture of brown. There was another girl who was the same height as Lucy with brown hair that reached midway against her back with indigo eyes. Talking to each other.

"Excuse me, but do you two have PE next?" Lucy asks politely. "Yes we do, you want to walk up with us to PE? Since it's your first day at Fairy Tail High," the short girl asks. "Yes please," Lucy answers back formally.

The girls guided Lucy to the changing rooms. "My name is Levy McGarden and my friend next me is Cana Alberona," Levy introduces herself and Cana. "It's a pleasure to meet you Levy and Cana," Lucy says politely and formal. "You don't need to so formal Lucy," Cana says as she swings one of her arms around Lucy's neck. "Yeah aren't we friends?" Levy agrees with Cana and questioning Lucy with a smile. "I guess so," Lucy says with a smile on her face.

The girls soon reached the changing rooms in time and changed way into a top and shorts considering it was a nice sunny weather today.

Lucy was out of breath as she runs the track for the thrid time in 1st place, thanks to her night and sometimes morning jogs she does to keep fit, heathy, in shape and to release her stress sometimes.

When Lucy finished her the third and fourth round in no time as she sits down, trying to get her breathing back to normal. Levy toss Lucy a cold drink.

"Thanks Levy," Lucy says still out of breath as she takes a sip out of the cold drink. "Lucy I'm just amazed you can run the track 4 times and not lose your place," Levy says with amazement. "Oh please don't say that your making me blush," Lucy blushes slightly. "Oh Lucy," as Levy rolls her eyes at Lucy.

"I know a certain someone that would like you in track and field club or put you in across country team without your permission," Levy tells Lucy as she gives Levy a confused look. "You will see," Levy says leaving Lucy even more confused. 'I wonder who she is talking about' Lucy thought.

"Get up Lucy, I'm going to get change," Levy tells her as she walks off leaving Lucy behind. "Hey Levy wait for me!" Lucy shouts out to Levy. "Hurry up Lucy!" Levy shouts at her back as she waves with a smile on her face, making Lucy run again.

Forth lesson soon started (science), Levy and Cana had different lessonsto Lucy, end up leaving Lucy alone. Lucy started to hear a bunch of girls screaming from outside the classroom as two boys entered in the classroom. One had salmon pink spiky hair with onyx eyes and other black spiky hair with midnight blue eyes both were slightly tanned.

"Good bye, my darlings!" the one with pink hair says as winks at the girls making them scream even more louder. The other one, gives them blows a kiss making the girls faint to the ground. Lucy sighs and thought, 'urgh... Playboys more like heart breakers'. Soon Lucy turned her head to look,though the window, as she waiting for lesson to begin.

One of them spots Lucy and pulls a grin as he walks over to Lucy. "Yo, what's up babe? The name is Gray Fullbuster," Gray says seductively as he gives her one of his sexy smiles. "Don't call me babe Gray," Lucy says in an annoyed tone. 'She's a feisty one' Gray thought. "Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" The one with pink hair says places his hand in Lucy's shoulder surprising her making Lucy sigh afterwards.

"First of all tell me who you are pinky," Lucys commands him as she lifts his hands off her shoulder and glares at him. Soon Gray started to giggle, but the pink haired one glared at him. Gray took notice of his glare and cleared his throat as she gave him a confused look. "Haha funny sweetie and the name is Natsu Dragneel not pinky," Natsu says in a soft tone. "Lucy Heartfilia is the name and it's a pleasure to meet you," Lucy says sarcastically as Natsu and Gray smile making Lucy roll her eyes. "Anyway class is about to begin," Lucys points out to the teacher as he walks into the classroom.

Natsu took the seat next to Lucy and Gray took the seat in front of Lucy as both smile back at her. She rolled her eyes both at them as she heard girls groan and saw some glare at her with jealousy, making Lucy feel uncomfortable.

'Great! Today just isn't my day,' Lucy thought as she looks out through window avoiding eye contact with them. Both of them turn to look at each other and shrugged as they look towards the front.

Lucy remembered lunch was half way through lesson and just in time the teacher let's the students off to lunch, as for Lucy she grabs her bag and heads straight up to the school's roof again.

She ate her lunch in peace as she read a book, Lucy buyed recently and enjoying every page she reads. Lucy checks her time '1:45pm'. She thought, 'I better head back now'. She packs up her stuff and walks back to lesson.

When fourth lesson ended, Lucy quickly ran out of classroom hoping both of them won't talk to her. She walked to last lesson maths, finding out she was on her own once again.

She heard the bell ring meaning school was over. She packed all her stuff and left class like everyone else. As she walked out of the school to see Levy waiting at the gates.

"Hey Levy," Lucy shouts. "Heya Lucy," Levy says as Lucy runs up to her.

"Do you want to walk home together?" Levy asks. "Yeah!" Lucy says sounding excited for some reason. "Don't worry I saw you walking the same way this morning so I thought I could walk up with you rather than walking on my own," Levy says.

Both walked together, finding out each other interests were the same and trading each other's phone numbers.

"Hey Lucy," Levy says. "Yeah what's up?" Lucy asks. "Can I call you Lu-chan? You don't mind right?" Levy asks. "I don't mind you calling me Lu-chan since now I can call you Levy-chan," Lucy says with a smile on her face as Levy reaches out to hug Lucy as she hugged Levy back.

"See yeah Levy-chan!" Lucy shouts out to Levy since they arrived at Lucy's apartment. "See yeah Lu-chan!" Levy shouts out waving to Lucy.

Lucy went to grab her keys out of the school bag and unlocks the door as she enters in while locking it up again. Heads up the stairs to a door and she unlocks the door and enters in to lock the door again.

"Home sweet home," she says to herself. As Lucy dumps all her bags on to the couch and head straight to her bedroom to get change as she checks the time on her phone '3:45pm'.

After finish changing she heads straight to the kitchen to cook something up dinner thinking, 'what should I have for dinner today?' As she looks in the fridge to find some fish and other ingredients. She finishes cooking her grilled fish with soup and rice as she ate the dinner while watching some cartoon programmes on TV feeling like a 5-year-old again.

As Lucy finishes her dinner, she takes the dishes into the kitchen to clean up and goes on her laptop and for an hour. She checks the time '4:45pm' and decide to do some homework.

Lucy finshes the homework with no time to spare as Lucy checks the time again '5:15pm'. She nods and heads straight back into her bedroom to change again into her jogging bottoms that reached above her ankle and a top and heads out go for her daily routine jogs.

She comes back to the apartment all covered in sweat, out of breath and feeling tired.

Lucy walks straight to the bathroom to have a long and relaxing bath. After finishing her bath, she comes out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body feeling refreshed as Lucy let her wet hair down.

Heads off to the bedroom to get dress and dry her hair off. Later on, she comes out of the bedroom in her pjs (a tank top which matches her trousers).

Walks over to her wooden desk and sits down to a old leathery book as she grabs her pen and opens her book to write what happened so far to her today. After a while she yawns and stretches in the chair, checking the time '9:45pm'.

She heads straight to the bathroom as she rubs her eyes and brushes her teeth and heads back to the bedroom to sleep.

She tucks herself in to bed as she hugs onto a Plue a little snowman against her chest. She hoped tomorrow will be a better day. As she falls asleep peacefully away.

* * *

Hello people!

Yes purple eyes as I look up some pictures of Cana on google if you don't believe me go look it up for yourself! Anyway, move that to the side. I wanted to make a fanfic highschool themed. I hope you like this chapter. Please leave a review of what you think of it so far. Stay in tune people for the next chapter!

Be warned it might be while I can upload the next chapter because I got school, so I haven't got much free time now shamefully. But I have planned to make some new stories and more chapters during my holidays... so yeah! I will make up for this by adding way more chapters frequently on my holidays (meaning sitting at home doing nothing much these days now for me anyway) I try my best to upload them time to time. So you need to be patience!

P.s I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes and grammar. (^_^)/


	2. Introducing the Gang

**DISCLAIMER** \- I do not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Lucy woke up in the morning hearing her alarm go off with tears in her eyes as she rubs the tears off. 'Thank god it was a dream, well more of a nightmare,' Lucy thought as she grabs her phone to turn off the alarm and checks time '7:15am'.

She gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom. She brushes her teeth and brushes her hair out. She decides to put it up her hair into a ponytail today as she lets a few strands of hair framing her face perfectly.

She heads back to the bedroom to get change into her school uniform. Comes out of the bedroom and walks to the kitchen to make some toast.

After finishing her toast topped with strawberry jam, she takes a note to buy some food and stuff and look for a job to pay the rent.

Lucy grabs her bags, checking she got everything before going to school. As Lucy heads out of her apartment and she sees Levy waiting outside her apartment. As she runs up to Lucy shouting, "heya Levy-chan!" Catching the girl's attention and shouts back at Lucy "heya Lu-chan!" as she waves at Lucy.

They walk together to school and class. They both see Cana talking to other people they start to walk towards her as Cana's friends walked off to their class.

"Good morning Cana," both of them say synchronised together to Cana as she turns around to see Levy and Lucy and let's out a little laugh. "I see now, I'm glad you two have become friends, well by the look of it best friends I mean just in a matter minutes" Cana says with a smile on her face as she walks to her desk.

Making Levy and Levy look back at each other and shrug as they both went back to their seats. In time as Miss Evergreen walks in the silent room to see everyone staring at her.

She starts home tutor. Nothing much happened, but hearing Miss Evergreen talk and talk, which gave Lucy a headache as she rubs her temples.

When it was over Lucy went to her second lesson history. She almost fell asleep until the teacher shouts, "Lucy Heartfilia pay attention to the front!" Starling her and Lucy replies back "yes miss".

Lucy sighs feeling it's been forever she last saw Levy wondering how she was doing, as second lesson finished and breaks comes. Lucy decides to have a break on the school's roof again.

As Lucy walks out to the school's roof to look at the stunning view, until out of nowhere someone grabs her waist like a gentle hug from behind scaring Lucy.

"Eek!" Lucy squeals quietly.

"Hey isn't this a beautiful view babe?" Lucy hears a familiar voice. As she turns around to find herself staring into onyx eyes as they stared back into her chocolate brown eyes, to see pink hair and a big smile on certain someone face. 'Of course,' Lucy thought as she rolled her eyes at him as he raised one eyebrow up questioning her.

"What do you want Natsu?" Lucy asks as she tries to escape the boy's grip. "You wanna make out?" Natsu says straight to the point with grin coming closer and closer for a kiss as Lucy tried her hardest to not blush.

"Wow, hold on fellow," Lucy says pushing back the guy as she slightly blushes (meaning she failed miserably trying to not blush) and Natsu notices.

"Come on, I know you want to babe, no one will know expect us two," he whispers to Lucy, as he leans in but Lucy pushed him away in results as Lucy managed to get away from Natsu.

"Leave me alone and I don't like you at all!" Lucy confirms as she shouts at Natsu. "But, you were blushing earlier on, even now your blushing," Natsu points out while he grins as he teases the girl at the same time. Making Lucy feel annoyed as she tries to hide her blushes.

Lucy folds her arms across her chest, making Natsu stare at her chest, 'wow she must be a double D or D," Natsu thought. As Lucy stared at him as she raises one eyebrow up. She taps her feet as Natsu noticing Lucy pulling an annoyed face. 'Pervert...' Lucy thought as she continues to glare at Natsu.

"I will say this that I will never fall in love with you in a billion years, and I bet if you even tried to make me fall in love with you it will never happen," Lucy confesses to Natsu making him do the same pose as Lucy and pull the same face as her. "Are you challenging me Lucy? I hear" Natsu says questioning her. "What if I was?" Lucy replies back questioning back at him.

"Then I Natsu Dragneel will take on this challenge to make you fall in love with me," Natsu confesses sounding determined. "In your dreams mate nor you will never get a chance," Lucy says as she rolled her eyes at Natsu, while thinking, 'it's about time to go to class now'. She walks off to class. Leaving Natsu grinning at Lucy as she walks off.

Third lesson begins Lucy had maths, still on her own feeling lonely, as she plays around with her pen. Moments later Lucy grabs a little notebook out of her pocket and starts doodling in her notebook, off into her own world ignoring the teacher and people around her.

When thrid lesson finished, Lucy went to her next lesson art. Lucy really had no interest in art that much but she could say herself she is good at art not the best.

As she looks around the classroom to notices a large group of girls crowding around something. Lucy tried to see who it was over some girl's shoulder, to see dark midnight blue eyes staring into her chocolate brown eyes back and gives a small wink to her. Girls all screamed thinking Gray winked at them.

Lucy rolled her eyes, 'great! Out of people they have to put into my class,' Lucy thought as she walks back to her seat and in time as the teacher arrives. The teacher tells the rest of the girls to go back to their lessons. Leaving a small of girls still crowd around Gray still as he comes over to Lucy to take a seat next to her. All the girls groaned and frowned at Gray with disappointment.

"Well, hello again cupcake," Gray says. "Cupcake? Please don't call me that" Lucy says in annoyed tone. "Okay how about sweetheart or angel or blondie..." Gray carries on.

Lucy interrupts Gray, "do you see me as a pet?" Lucy asks as she raises one eyebrow up question him. "Yes," Gray answers as he teases the girl. 'Dickhead,' Lucy thought as she turned her head to the front.

Lucy draw some fruit in a bowl thinking, 'that's good so far'. Considering she was a perfectionist. As she looks at Gray's drawing, it was a ice sculpture instead of a drawing. Lucy stared at his sculpture as he puts every detail of each fruits and the bowl itself.

"Wow Gray I never knew you were so good at making ice sculptures with every detail you put into," Lucy says as she admires the ice sculpture. "My mum Ur did beautiful sculptures with the finest details you could ever imagine and I was kinda inspired by my mum to make beautiful ice sculptures like hers," Gray says with a gentle smile.

"I would like to see your mum's sculptures," Lucy says with smile. "Same here," Gray says softly with a hint of saddness. "Why?" Lucy asks with curiosity.

Gray takes a deep breath in and says "my mum..." Gray pauses for a moment as he bites his bottom lip and carries on "died in a car crash on a snowy night while she was rushing home for my 7th birthday from work" he says softly in a sorrow tone, making Lucy feel guilty of asking him about his mum just remembering that terrible night.

"I'm sorry Gray" Lucy apologises waving around her arms in panic. "Don't worry I'm fine now as you can see, I still visit my mother's grave from time to time, really don't worry about me" Gray tries to convinces Lucy he is fine as he tries his best to smile at Lucy like everything was alright.

Lucy saw tears forming in his eyes. Lucy suddenly hugs him. "I am truly sorry for your lost, you should have told me earlier that you didn't want to talk about your mother," Lucy says to Gray as she hugs him and he hugs her back. "I know how you feel, I lost my mum a long time ago," Lucy continued on as she grips Gray's shirt.

"It's alright, maybe I should have done that, but still I would have told you, yet now I have a feeling I can trust you as a friend and I guess we are kinda in the same boat," Grays says still hugging Lucy as the others girls gave her the dirty looks. "So do you want to be friends now?" Lucy asks. "Yeah let's be friends" Grays answers back.

It goes all silent between them. "Hey Gray," Lucy says as she breaks the silence between them. "Yes Lucy?" Gray answers back. "Can you let go of me now?" Lucy asks. "Oh yeah," Gray says as he let's go of Lucy and rubs the back of his head as he blushes a little. Making the girl even more jealous as they glare at Lucy.

Both of them carry on with their work until lunch came. Gray left first as he doesn't want to crowd around girls. Leaving Lucy on her own again.

'Hmmm...maybe today I should see Levy in the cafeteria today,' Lucy thought as it would be more of a surprise for Levy. As Lucy walks out of the classroom to the cafeteria.

As Lucy arrived at the cafeteria the atmosphere was very loud and busy as Lucy straight away looked for a Levy. Lucy walks around to find Levy, but notices large crowd of girls around the one table.

Lucy was thinking, 'hmm... Let's go look some where else'. As she hears girls screaming "Natsu please be my boyfriend, Gray I love you, number one hottie Loke... " Making Lucy regret going to the cafeteria in the first place and should have sensibly choose to eat on top of the school's roof and gave up surprising Levy.

As Lucy turns around, "hey Lu-chan!" she hears a feminine voice from the table. 'Shit!' Lucy thought as she turns around to see blue head girl standing up waving at her as Lucy waves back saying, "hello Levy-chan". Lucy walks over to Levy feeling very nervous. "I'll introduce you to the gang," Levy says as Lucy stood next to her.

"Hey everyone meet Lucy Heartifila the new transfer student you heard about right?" Levy introduce Lucy to her friends. "Yeah we all heard, so this is the new transfer student, anyway sorry for being rude my name is Erza Scarlet," Erza says politely. "She's the school vice president, manger/leader of kendo club, member of the dojo club, she's also the seniors' class representative and the captain of cross country and race and track team," Levy add on. Lucy thought, 'wow she's must be busy all the time'. "Oh if she's ever mad don't worry about it, she has a weak spot and that is strawberry cake," Levy winked back at Lucy. "Oh okay," Lucy takes a note.

"Next to Ezra is Jellal Fernandes," Levy says. "Hi Jellal," Lucy says with a smile. "Hello Lucy and it's a pleasure to meet you," Jellal says with a smile. "Anyway, he's the school's council president, manger/leader of tennis, member of the dojo club..." Levy carries on as Lucy's sweat drops on her head. "I think that's enough Levy just look at Lucy" Jellal points to Lucy. Levy turns around to see the girl looking very confused already.

"Opps my bad, sorry Lu-chan if I made it confusing" Levy apologies. "It's alright" Lucy says while a sweat drop appears on her head again.

"By the way, Erza likes Jellal and Jellal likes Erza, both of them don't notice it they like each other," Levy whispers to Lucy's ear. "Oh okay," Lucy grins at Erza and Jellal making both of them look at Lucy with confused face.

Both looked at each other and shrugged as Erza carried on eating the strawberry cake happily.

"Carrying on there's Juvia Lockser and Gajeel Redfox who moved to Fairy Tail High last term," Levy introduces the two.

"Hello Juvia and Gajeel," Lucy waves at the two. "Yo," Gajeel says in a low tone. "Hello Lucy," Juvia says. "Juvia is the leader of swimming club and member of the art club and Gajeel is a member of the wrestling club," Levy continues on.

"Next to me is Loke Lion he is a member of the football club and a member of badminton," Levy says. "Hello Loke," Lucy says with a smile. "Hello beautiful," Loke says as he gets out of his seat and kisses her hand in a gentle's man way as Lucy looked surprise yet creeped out.

"Don't worry Lucy he's always been like this to every girl he meets," Levy says. "Okay," Lucy says with a sweat drop on her head as she removes her hand from the boy's grip.

"Anyway, the last two are..." as Levy continues on as she introduces Natsu and Gray who are already fighting.

Lucy and Levy both sweat drops on their heads, while Ezra pinches the bridge of her nose as she shakes her head to both sides, Jellal tries smiles like everything is normal, Gajeel just laughs at the two, "hahaha couple of idiots they are", Juvia just admires Gray as he strips his top off, "aha Gray-sama!" While Loke who was too busy flirting with the girls without noticing the boys fighting each other.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME!?" Natsu shouts. "I GUESS I REPEAT IT AGAIN FOR YOU, I SAID YOU STUPID FLAME BRAIN!" Gray shouts back.

Both collides each other by head and start to push each other with their heads.

"WHAT'D YOU PICKING A FIGHT WITH ME ICE PRINCESS!?" Natsu still shouting. "OHH YOUR ON NOW BASTARD," Gray still shouting as well. "COME AT ME JERK," Natsu shouts.

Natsu raises his fists and hits Gray in the face. Gray punches back, but Natsu dodges and Gray kicks him in the gut. Which causes Natsu to fall on to the ground and grabs onto the Gray's leg and pulls making Gray fall onto the ground with Natsu.

Both end up fighting on the ground. While the half of the girls cheered on for Natsu and the other half cheered on for Gray.

"Okay guys, break it up guys now," Erza jumps into the fight to break them up. As both sat back down and gave each other dirty looks.

"Don't worry Levy, I already met Gray and Natsu during my science and Gray is in my art," Lucy says. "Oh okay anyway, Gray is member of art club, member of the football team for Fairy Tail High and member of tennis club," Levy says.

"Natsu is a leader of the football club, leader of rugby, memeber of the lacrosse..." Levy carries on talking about sports related clubs he is a part of. 'God he doesn't look like that type of person to be so active' Lucy thought as she stared at Natsu.

"What's up with you?" Nastu says coldly. "Nothing," Lucy hisses as she looks away. "I knew it you can't resist my gorgeous face, go ahead stare at me all you want," Natsu says as he teases the girl. "Bet if you looked in the mirror, the mirror itself would have broke..." Lucy says coldly. "Ouch," Gray says and giggles to Natsu as Natsu gave him a dirty look.

"Anyway I'm very surprised you are take participation of some many clubs being all active and busy person, you don't look like it to me personally," Lucy gets her point across. "Hey should I take as a insult or compliment?" Natsu questions as he raises one eyebrow up. "Both," Lucy simply replies back. Making Natsu frown at her and Gray laughs along with Gajeel.

"Anyway Lucy have you joined a club yet?" Levy asks. "Umm... I can't," Lucy says. "How come?" Natsu asks. "Well I'm looking for a part time job to pay off my rent, so I won't have as much free time," Lucy replies back as she scratches the back of her head.

"By any chance you live alone?" Gray asks. "Yeah I live alone, why?" Lucy says. "Just asking," Gray says as he scrathes the back of his head.

Lunch finishes as Gray and Lucy head back to class together. It felt awkward between the between the two as they walk back together even when they were in class. Once forth lesson was over, Lucy sighs and heads to her next lesson literature.

Lucy was happy to see Levy and Cana again as the three have a little chat before lesson begins. Lucy takes her seat next to the window. As Miss Evergreen walks in and begins class.

Later on in the lesson, Lucy rubbed her temples once again thinking, 'great another headache'. When Lucy hears the bells ring, she smiles as Miss Evergreen ends the class and gives her some homework to do.

Lucy packs up her things and walks over to Levy.

"Hey Levy, do you want to come shopping with me?" Lucy asks. "I'm sorry Lucy but I got some paper work to do," Levy says. "It's alright, do you want anything while I'm shopping?" Lucy asks again sounding very motherly. "I don't need anything," Levy says. "Okay," Lucy says as she leaves the classroom, goes to change her shoes and goes out through the gates to go shopping and possibly find a job.

* * *

Yo!

I know it's been a while I last updated this story, I did warn you in the 1st chapter anyway, but here you go people.

Please leave a lovely review of what you think of it so far. Add it to follow or your favourites. Stay in tune.

P.s I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes and grammar. (^_^)/


	3. The Job

**DISCLAIMER** \- I do not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Lucy walks down to town on her own. She recognizes some people from her school by the uniform they are wearing. At least they were walking with someone unlike her. Lucy felt lonely.

She enters in a supermarket. Lucy buys some food and supplies she needs. Something catches Lucy's eyes. Chocolate and snacks on offer for 20 jewels. 'Guess I buy them,' Lucy thought as she goes to grab them and puts them into her basket.

Lucy walks out of the supermarket. She was holding at least two bags on each arm as she walks home. 'This should last for a while, in the mean time I should get a job before I run low of food and supplies,' Lucy thought as she sighs.

Lucy comes across a club called 'Celestial Star Night' in big fancy writing. 'That sign will catch anyones attention specially at night' Lucy thought.

Soon Lucy spots a sign at the window saying, "IN NEED OF AN EMPLOYER," in big writing. 'I better take that job no matter what,' Lucy thought was she opens the doors to the club and enters in.

"Hello?!... Excuse me?!... Anybody here?!..." Lucy shouts as she pauses between her words but only the silence answers her questions.

"Sorry! We are closed at the moment, come back later when the club's opened we will serve you then!" Someone answers. "Oh I'm here for the job, since I saw your sign that you are in need of an employer!" Lucy shouts again. "Oh! I'm sorry, I will be with you in a minute or two," someone says in a feminine voice.

Lucy places down her groceries down on top of the table and decides to wander around the club before the woman comes out.

"Hello?" the woman says. "Oh sorry, my name is Lucy Heartfilia," Lucy says as she turns around, bows down and looks up to see a woman with white pale skin, long baby blue hair and cobalt blue eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lucy and my name is Aquarius Mermaid," Aquarius says with a smile. "I'll show you the way, to the boss's office," Aquarius says as she guides Lucy through the club to the boss's room.

As they both arrive at the room. Aquarius turns around to face Lucy, to see Lucy with a worried and nervous expression.

"Don't worry, people before you came here to take the job, but the boss didn't accept them," Aquarius says making Lucy feel even more tensed. "Personally I didn't like them due to their attitude and the way they behaviour, but for you it different I feel like the boss will accept you most likely and your way better than the others before," Aquarius adds on. Lucy felt a little more relieved after hearing Aquarius. "Thank you Aquarius!" Lucy says with smile.

Lucy knocks on the door. "Come in," someone says in a very deep voice.

Lucy enters in to the room to see an old man with a gigantic beard. "Hello, my name is Lucy Heartfillia and I'm here to apply for the job," Lucy says straight to the point. "Well, my name is Celestial Spirit King or you can call me Mr Spirit or Spirit King," Celestial says.

"Please do take a seat Miss Heartfillia, please let me look at your CV?" Celestial asks. "Here you go sir." Lucy says as she grabs her CV from her bag. 'Thank god I brought in my CV today,' Lucy thought.

It goes all silent between them as Lucy looks around the room.

"Well Miss Heartfilia, this is a very good CV specially for a highschool student," Celestial comments on. "Thank you sir," Lucy says.

"May I ask, why do you need this job? Celestial asks. "I need this job to be able to pay off the rent since I live alone and be able to buy supplies and food for myself, plus this will look great on my CV because it will tell them I have experience in this job specially and I properly have a better chance of getting the job," Lucy answers.

"Well, you are an independent one indeed," Celestial says. "Thank you again sir," Lucy says.

Silence fell upon them as Lucy looked Celestial and Celestial continued looking at the CV.

"So, I did get the job?" Lucy asks feeling uneasy. "In a matter of fact yes, how can I possibly miss a chance like this to find a person who is independent, who is young, who wants achieves higher goals in future like you Lucy," Celestial says.

Lucy faces lightens up with happiness. "I am in your favour, thank you sir," Lucy says as she shakes Celestial's hand. "You will start work on this Friday at 8pm sharp," Celestial says. "Yes sir!" Lucy says as she gets up off her seat and walks over to the door knob.

"Oh Lucy!" Celestial shouts out. "Yes sir?" Lucy asks. "Here's our number, if you have any problems just give us a call," Celestial says. "Oh thank you Mr Spirit," Lucy says as she goes back to Celestial and grabs the card and walks over to the door.

"Goodbye sir" Lucy says. "Goodbye Miss Heartfilia" Celestial says as Lucy opens the door and walks out as she closes it behind herself.

'Yes I finally got the job!' Lucy thought excitedly as she couldn't help herself to stop grinning like an idiot.

Lucy walks back through the corridors and down the stairs as she turns around the corner she bumps into something.

"Eek," Lucy says as she rubs her nose that was in pain. "Lucy?" someone says sound familiar Lucy looks up to see Loke.

"Hello Loke and sorry," Lucy apologises. "Your not the one that's meant to apologise, it's me I wasn't paying attention to what I was looking at and anyways, what are you doing here?" Loke asks.

"Oh I was here to apply for the job," Lucy says. "Did you get the job?" Loke says impatiently as he grabs hold of Lucy's shoulders tightly. "Yes why?" Lucy asks. "Congratulations Lucy!" Loke says excitedly as he hugs the girl tightly.

"Because I work here as well, so I get to see your beautiful face any time," Loke whispers into Lucy's ear.

'Is this a good or a bad thing that I am going to see Loke or even get to work together from now on?' Lucy thought as she continues to let Loke hug her.

"Loke?" Lucy asks. "Yes Lucy?" Loke asks. "Can you do me a favour and let go of me?" Lucy asks nicely.

"Magic word?" Loke asks as he lifts his head off Lucy's shoulder to face Lucy, to be couple inches away from each other. "Please?" Lucy asks nicely.

"What?" Loke says as he moves in closer. "Pretty please?" Lucy asks again nicely.

"What?" Loke says softly as he smiles and moves in even closer that their noses almost touching each other. Lucy felt more warmth crawling up her checks.

'Cheeky little bastard,' Lucy thought feeling all annoyed yet embarrassed. "Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Lucy says as Loke went to move in closer.

As Lucy tightly closed her eyes and embraces herself. Loke smirks at Lucy and let's go of her.

"You're so easy to tease, I love to tease woman but you are my favourite one to tease," Loke confesses. Lucy frowns at him as she walks pass him muttering something under her breath, "jerk". Lucy goes to grab her groceries and walks out the club without saying goodbye to Aquarius. 'Argh, this is why I absolutely hate play boys,' Lucy thought as she walks back home.

Lucy soon arrives at home as she closes the door behind her and locks it and toss the keys to the side of the table and walks off to the kitchen. She grabs the food and puts it in the fridge or cupboards. "Done!" Lucy says happily and checks time '6:30pm'.

She decides to get change and head out jogging as she grabs the keys and phone and unlocks the door and locks up the door behind her and heads of jogging.

Later, she comes back jogging feeling tired and sweaty as she walks in to the bathroom and take a nice hot shower. Around 30 minutes later, Lucy comes out of the bathroom in her pjs and walks over to the kitchen and grabs something to eat as she walks over to the TV and switches it on as she does her homework at the same time.

She checks her phone again '9:48pm'. Puts her homework in to her school bag and walks over to the desk as she let's out a small yawn and writes in her diary once again.

Once she was finished writing, Lucy stretches her arms and legs in the chair and let's out a bigger yawn and turns off TV and heads over to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She finishes brushing her teeth, she walks to her bedroom as she turns off her lights into the bedroom.

She tucks herself in to bed. 'What a tiring day,' she thought as she closes her eyes and drifts away into the world of dreams.

* * *

Yo!

Updating time for this fanfic! It's been a long time the last time I updated this fanfic. Sorry for the looong wait. I'm sorry there isn't any nalu in this chapter, but there will be in the next chapter! (^-^)

Oh yeah! There will be more frequent updates from now on since I'm on holiday. YAY!

Anyway, please lease a review and stay in tune for the next update. (^_^)/

P.s I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes and grammar. (•_•')


	4. The Pocky Challenge

**DISCLAIMER** \- I do not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

'BEEP BEEP BEEP' Lucy's alarm clock goes off on her phone. Lucy awakes up, grabs her phone and turns off the alarm and checks time '6:30am'. Lucy groans as she puts her phone down and closes her eyes again. Five minutes later, she was wide awake in her cosy bed. 'School today,' Lucy thought as she gets out of her bed.

Walks to the bathroom to brush her teeth and brush out hair. Goes back into bedroom to get change into her school clothes. Decides to have toast with strawberry jam on top as she walks into the kitchen.

After finishing her breakfast. Lucy goes grabs her phone, keys and school bag. Heads out to school as she walks up with Levy.

'Going to start my new job tomorrow huh?' Lucy thought as she stares out through the window. While Miss Evergreen continues on with her class. Next lesson came soon. Lucy walked over to French.

As she walks in to the classroom, to see Levy. "Heya Lu-chan!" Levy says as Lucy walks up to Levy and takes her seat. "Heya Levy-chan," Lucy says as Lucy sits down on her chair and bits one of nails.

"Are you alright?" Levy says worriedly. "Yeah fine thanks why?" Lucy asks. "Well you are biting your nails, showing you are nervous and you look nervous as well Lucy," Levy points out.

"Oh tha-" "Lesson is beginning now, so sit back in your seats now!" The teacher shouts out as she cuts off Lucy. "I'll tell you later," Lucy whispers quietly to Levy as Levy nods her heads.

"Girls pay attention to the front!" The woman shouts out. "Yes ma'am," both of them say as they turn to the front.

Soon, it was break. Levy and Lucy walks to the canteen.

"So what's the problem?" Levy asks. "I found a new job at Celestial Star Night and I'm start work tomorrow at 9pm sharp," Lucy answers sounding nervous.

"Don't worry Lucy you will do a great job trust me," Levy says confidently. "Okay!" Lucy says in a happier tone. "Besides I think it's good time for me to find myself a job too," Levy says as she wonders into deep thought.

The atmosphere was loud and busy as Lucy and Levy arrive at the canteen. They walks ahead to the gang.

"Yo Lucy and Levy," Gray says. "Hello Lucy and Levy," Erza says before Juvia. "Hey bunny girl and bookworm," Gajeel says. "How many times do I have to tell you my name is Lucy not bunny girl," Lucy says in annoyed tone as she rolls her eyes at Gajeel. "Hiya Lucy and Levy," Cana says.

Lucy found two seats that are empty but one Levy took was between Cana and Juvia. Leaving Lucy to sit between Loke and Natsu. 'Can life get any better?' Lucy thought as she takes her seat.

"Hello princess," Loke says. "Hello Luce," Natsu says as he swings one of his arms around Lucy's chair and gives a look of 'back-off-she-is-mine' while Loke makes a hmph sound. 'Luce?' Lucy thought as she looks up to Natsu. "Hey Natsu, hey Loke," Lucy says as she opens a packet of pocky and munches away.

"Can I have some?" Natsu asks politely. "No," Lucy says as she continues on eating her pocky. "Well too bad," Natsu says as he grabs a pocky out of the packet.

"Hey!" Lucy shouts out as she glares out him. "It's just one stick of pocky Luce, unless you want to do the pocky challenge," Natsu says as he grins at Lucy. "Hell no!" Lucy shouts out.

Cana sees them and grins. "Lucy do the pocky challenge!" Cana shouts out, making the whole group look towards Lucy. "No Cana! " Lucy shouts as she feels the warmth on her checks crawling up.

Moments later, "do it, do it, do it!" Levy cheered on for her as Lucy glares at her. Soon the whole group joined in and started saying "do it, do it, do it, do it!". Lucy felt pressurised as she turns around to see Natsu and he just shrugged at her. "Alright I do it!" Lucy shouts out and glares at Natsu.

"Thanks alot for helping me jerk.." Lucy mumbles as she looks away. "No problem!" Natsu says happily. Making Lucy's blood boil as Lucy felt wanting to scream at him. 'Evil people curse you all' Lucy thought. 'Ha one point to me and zero for Luce,' Natsu thought.

As Lucy turns to face Natsu and bits the other end of the pocky and Natsu did the same. They start to bit off the pocky as the gap between them narrows down quickly.

Natsu stared into Lucy's chocolate brown eyes as Lucy stared back into Natsu's onyx eyes. Lucy could feel Natsu's breaths against her lightly against her lips. Lucy's checks were going red as everyone intensely stared at them as they continue to the pocky challenge.

'God dammit Natsu, you got me into this mess now I am going to get myself out of the mess' Lucy thought as she continues to stare at Natsu.

'The plan works like a charm, now I'm able to kiss the hot blond chick now,' Natsu thought when he saw Lucy pull out the packet of pocky as he grins. 'This challenge is way too easy,' Natsu was thinking as he felt very proud of himself.

Suddenly, Lucy tilts her head down. "Snap," both of them heard and pulls back to see the pocky broken.

"Guess either of us win..." Lucy says. 'Yes the plan worked!' Lucy thought as she tries to hide her smile. "Yeah," Natsu agrees so easily yet sounded disappointed. 'She's a tough one' Natsu thought as he starches the back of his head. 'Whoop Whoop it's a tie Natsu Drangneel I won't go down that easily,' Lucy thought as she felt like making an evil laugh.

Soon the bell rings as Levy and Lucy say goodbye. Through out the day, Lucy avoided Natsu and Loke.

'Man I hate playboys, specially Natsu argh,' Lucy thought as she heads to her third lesson maths, then heads to her next lesson Geography.

The class gets dismiss for lunch time, as Lucy walks up to the canteen on her own. 'Man I hate being on my own sometimes,' Lucy thought.

She arrives at the canteen and head straight to the gang. 'So noisy,' Lucy thought.

"Hello everyone!" Lucy shouts out. "Oi, Luce," Natsu respond first then all the gang greets Lucy afterwards. Lucy notices a girl sitting next to Erza and Natsu with white short hair and sapphire blue eyes as the girl smiles at Lucy.

"Hello, my name is Lisanna Strauss," Lisanna says. "Hello Lisanna, my name is Lucy Heartfilia," Lucy says as she takes a seat next to Levy.

"Oh Lucy, for more information about Lisanna, she is the leader of cheerleading, manager of the football team and the member of the school council," Levy says.

"How come we didn't see her during break or lunch last week?" Lucy asks. "She has work to do in school council which taking up her free time as well, I feel sorry for Lisanna," Levy says as she looks at Lisanna while Lucy nod in agreement.

"Did you know Natsu dated Lisanna back in 2nd year in Middle school when he took relationships seriously, but broke up just last year, well thinking about it the first girl he ever asked and dated before becoming a playboy," Levy says.

"How come Natsu became 'this'?" Lucy asks as she points her finger at Natsu while he was flirting with some girls. "That I don't know either does the other," Levy says.

As Lucy stares at Natsu and Lisanna talk away. 'I wonder what happened to them, to make them break up...' Lucy wonders as she continues to stare at them.

The bell rings, lunch time was over as Lucy heads up to lesson.

"Lucy! Wait up for me!" Lisanna shouts out catching Lucy's attention as Lucy turns around to see Lisanna. "Oh hello Lisanna," Lucy says as Lucy watches Lisanna jog up to her.

"Lucy we are in the same class don't you remember?" Lisanna says as she catches up with her breathing. "Sorry, I didn't know you were in my class, I don't take much notice to the people in class when I am alone," Lucy says. "It's alright Lucy," Lisanna says as she continues to walk.

They both reach up to Geography and take their seats. Soon, next lesson came art. As Lucy heads up to art and bumps into Gray on the way.

"Yo Lucy," Gray says. "Hey Gray," Lucy says as she walks up with Gray. "So how's your day been?" Gray asks. "Nothing special happened but it was alright" Lucy answers. "I'm guessing you forgot the pocky challenge with Natsu then?" Gray asks as he looks at Lucy. "Well that..." Lucy says as she looks away. "So I'm guessing no?" Gray says. It goes all silent between them as Gray takes the silence as a yes.

"Anyway we are here," as Gray opens the doors to her girls screaming out his name and some girls glare at Lucy. Class starts as Lucy and Gray take their seats.

Class finishes in no time. 'The day has gone quick,' Lucy thought as she packs up. "See yeah Gray," Lucy says as she walks out of the classroom with Gray. "Bye Lucy," Gray says as they walk in opposite directions.

"Hey Lucy!" Someone shouts as Lucy was about to put on her school shoes. Lucy looks in the direction where the voice come from to see Erza and Lisanna. "Oh heya Lisanna and Erza," Lucy greets them.

"Do you want to head down to that new cake shop in town that has opened recently?" Lisanna asks. "Sure, but what about Levy? I'm suppose to meet her at the school gates," Lucy says as she puts on her shoes. "She says she can't make it today because she is busy with something," Erza says. "Oh okay," Lucy says.

The three head down to town to the new cake shop.

They arrive at the cake shop. As Lucy enters the cake shop, she could smell the fresh pastry made, chocolate, vanilla and other smells, making it heaven for Lucy. 'They look so yummy!' Lucy thought as she looks at the cakes.

Lucy and the others take a seat as they were given a menu from the waitress and heads off. Then the waitress makes her way round to them again "May I take your order?" She asks.

"I take a strawberry cake please," Erza says. "I happily take the red velvet cake please," Lisanna says. "I have a chocolate cake please," Lucy says. "Yes ma'am and is that all?" Waitress asks. "Yes that is all," Erza answers the Waitress.

As Lucy talks to Lisanna and Erza, she remembers about what Levy told her at Lunch, about Natsu and Lisanna dating. It bugged Lucy.

"Hey Lisanna?" Lucy says. "Yes Lucy?" Lisanna says. "During at Lunch Levy told me about you dating Natsu back in Middle School and something been bugging me for a while," Lucy says trying to not embarrass herself.

Lisanna gives Lucy a gloomy look yet tries hide it with a smile. "Oh you don't have to tell me now, you can take your time Lisanna, honestly don't worry about it, it's just it's been bugging me for a while," Lucy says as she panics and starts to wave her arms around.

"No, it's alright, since I can trust you and your my friend," Lisanna says as she tries to force a smile. Lucy notices it. "You sure?" Lucy says with concern. "Yeah it's fine honestly, it's been hard ever since I broke up with him," Lisanna says.

"So...erm...why did you break up with Natsu?" Lucy asks. Lisanna bites her bottom lip. "Well... Me and Natsu weren't going anywhere in the relationship, nor did he make his move in the relationship," Lisanna says as she looks straight at Lucy and turns to look at Erza who was eating away on her strawberry cake. 'This cake taste so damn good...' Erza thought as she continued eating her cake while listening to the conversation.

"I thought he didn't love me anymore, so when I dumped him, he didn't say anything or convince me to stay with him it's like he already let go of me, Natsu just stared into my eyes and walked off afterwards and the next day he acted like nothing happened between us like we have never been in a relationship before and just been friends all this time," Lisanna says in a sorrowful tone as her eyes began to water.

"Don't worry about it Lisanna, maybe Natsu wasn't the right guy, I think you just haven't found the right guy yet," Lucy says as she gives a wink and hugs Lisanna. "Thanks Lucy," Lisanna whispers into Lucy's ears as she hugs Lucy back and begins to cry softly.

Lucy let's go of Lisanna and holds her by the shoulders. "You don't need to cry because your making me want to cry," Lucy says as she feels her eye beginning to fill up with water. "Oh Lucy," Lisanna says as she smiles as Lucy to see her almost burst into tears.

"Oh right girls let's stop with the tears and eat up your cakes now," Erza says as she wipes off a tear and smiles. "Aye!" Lucy says as she smiles at Erza and Lisanna.

* * *

**An Hour Later...**

"It looks like it's time to go now," Lucy says as she looks at the time on her phone '4:45pm'. "Yeah we should probably go now" Erza says as she looks at her watch.

As Lucy goes to grab her wallet. "It's on me Lucy," Lisanna says as calls over the waitress. "Are you sure?" Lucy says with a worried expression. "It's alright Lucy," Lisanna says with a smile. "Thanks Lisanna," Lucy says. "Me too," Erza says after Lucy. "No problem guys," Lisanna says.

Lisanna pays the waitress as Lucy goes to packs up her stuff with Erza. Three head out of the shop.

They say goodbye to each other as Lucy heads off in the opposite direction of Erza and Lisanna.

* * *

Yo!

It's been a long time, I last updated this story...

Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

Please leave a review on this and favourite/follow this story.

Stay in tune for the next chapter. (^_^)/

P.s I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes and grammar... (•.•')


	5. First Stolen

**DISCLAIMER** \- I do not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

**Day: Friday | Time: 15:45**

"Wow the time passed so quick," Lucy says sounding surprised. "Time flies past Lu-chan," Levy points out as Lucy shrugs her shoulders.

"Oh, almost forgot that today is the day you start your new job!" Levy suddenly remembers as she puts on a smile. "Yeah...today I start my very first job..." Lucy says as she looks down at her feet and Levy frowns. "Come on Lucy, you should be all cheerful and excited about the new job," Levy tries cheers her as she elbows Lucy on the side of her rib cage and smiles. "Hey, cut it out Levy-chan," Lucy tells her as she pushes Levy away.

"Alright, but if you stop looking so depressed about the job," Levy points out as she stares into Lucy's chocolate brown eyes. "Depressed? Who? Me?" Lucy asks as she points her finger at herself looking clueless. "Yes you Lucy, your making a negative aura around yourself that any living thing comes nears you is automatically depressed and feels like it wants to die..." Levy tells her as she steps away from Lucy. "What?!" Lucy sounds shocked as she looks at Levy.

"Pfft, I'm joking, but seriously you should be happy about it because you are getting paid," Levy says. "Well duh," Lucy interrupts Levy as Levy pouts and looks at Lucy. "Anyway, when you feel like looking for another job, you have already experience working in that type of enviroment already..." Levy continues.

Levy's voice fades away as Lucy goes into her own little world. 'Hmm... I wonder first day at the job will go well?...' Lucy thought as she wishes she could see the future.

"Lucy? Lucy? LUCY?" Levy starts to shout out Lucy's name as she waves her hand over Lucy's eyes. Then, Lucy comes back to reality to see Levy with worried expression. "We arrived at your apartment now Lucy," Levy announcers. "Oh, sorry Levy just went into my little world. Anyway, see yeah!" Lucy hugs the little blue haired girl and waves a goodbye. "See yeah Lucy! Good Luck!" Levy says as she waves back and continues walking on ahead.

* * *

**Hours later...**

Lucy comes back from her evening jog and heads straight to the bathroom takes a quick shower. Comes out of the bathroom and heads to the bedroom.

She gets change into a blue metal bar back cami and black leather pants with spring pumps suede solid colour (black) and a bow in front of the shoe. Lightly put on make-up and curled the ends of her hair.

Grabs her keys, phone, bag and black leather jacket. Walks out of her apartment and heads straight to work. It only took Lucy a couple of minutes to walk to work, as she walks up to the front entrance, she sees loads of people lining up and waiting patiently for the club to open.

Lucy enters in and heads straight for the staffroom. She unpacks her stuff, puts it into a locker and takes her phone with her. She walks out of the staffroom and bumps into Aquarius.

"Hello Lucy," Aquarius says with a smile. "Hello Aquarius and what am I going to do today?" Lucy asks politely. "You are going to be a waitress, since your too young to serve people alcohol," Aquarius tells her as she leads Lucy to the bar and gives her a big silver tray. "Thank you," Lucy says as look at the silver tray. "Oh yeah, almost forgot you will meet some other people later on," Aquarius says as trails off a bit and began to stare at something else.

"Yo Aquarius and hello beautiful," someone says as they wrap their arms around Lucy's waist, making Lucy go "eek", Lucy feels something heavy on her right shoulder and a strong smell of cologne. Lucy heard the voice before and she recalls it, 'Loke..' Lucy thought.

"Hello Loke and let go now," Lucy says as she rolls her eyes. "Can we stay like this a bit longer?" Loke says. Lucy was about to open her mouth but, "No Loke, we are about to start work soon," Aquarius says as walks over to the entrance. "Okay," Loke says sadly and let's go of Lucy's waist.

"Anyway, Loke what do you around here?" Lucy asks as she checks the time on her phone '7:24pm'. "I am waiter mainly but sometimes I do serve the drinks at the bar," Loke says as he stretches his arms out. "Aren't you underage to be selling alcohols?" Lucy questions. "They can get away with me because I simply look like a 21-year-old unlike you," Loke teases her and Lucy pouts. "Jerk," Lucy mumbles quietly to herself. "Hey! I heard that," Loke says sounding hurt as Lucy laughs.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later...**

Soon the doors at the entrance swings open widely. A huge flood of people came rushing in as they take up the best spots in the club. Soon the music started to play as it gradually got louder, then people started hit the dance floor.

Lucy started to serve the food and drinks as she carefully carries them on her silver tray. 'So busy tonight,' Lucy thought as she placed the food and drinks down on to the table.

* * *

**Hours Later...**

"LUCY!" Aquarius shouts out over the loud music. "COMING MA'AM!" Lucy shouts out as she rushes over to Aquarius. "Here Lucy, serve this to table 32," Aquarius says as she places a couple of beers and cocktails. "Thanks," Lucy says as she walks off into the far end of Celestial Star Night to hear the music faintly going quieter.

She sees the number on the table and walks up to the table. "Here are your drinks," Lucy says as she places the drinks down."Thanks," someone says sounding so familiar to Lucy as she looks up to see Natsu grinning and Gray smiling with girls around them.

'Are you kidding me?...' Lucy thought as she just smiles at them and walk off. "Excuse me?" Natsu says politely making Lucy turn around forcefully puts on a smile "Is there something else you want?" Lucy says as she grabs her notepad out with a pen. "Yes I order 3 more cocktails for these young ladies," Natsu says as he leans in and whispers something into the girl's ear making her giggle and say, "naughty". Lucy tried her best to not roll her eyes at how Natsu acted all flirty and seductive.

"Anything else?" Lucy says in a bored tone as she stares at Natsu to see him flirt with the other girl next to him then, she turns her side to look at Gray to see he was doing the same as well. 'Great...' Lucy thought as she clears her throat to get at least one of their attention. Natsu looks up to see Lucy waiting for him. "Anything else?" Lucy repeats herself again. "Oh sorry no," Natsu says quickly as he looks back at the girl like he was shoving Lucy away. 'How could anyone fall for him?' Lucy questioned.

Lucy heads back to the bar and ripe out the note and gave it to Aquarius who nods and straight away makes the drinks. During that time Lucy served other people before coming back to Aquarius with Natsu's order.

"Here you go," Aquarius says as she does the next order of drinks. Lucy goes grabs drinks, carefully put the cocktails on to the tray and set off to Natsu's table.

As Lucy arrives at the table, she sees Natsu and the girl kiss and by each second the kiss gotten deeper. 'Awakard...' Lucy thought as she pulled an emotionless face. Lucy places down the drinks. She heard a small thanks coming from Gray and smiled a little. "No problem," Lucy mumbled quietly hoping Gray heard her.

Then someone threw their arm around Lucy shoulder making Lucy go, "eek". "Hello beautiful," Loke said as Lucy turned to see who it was and they were only could inches away from each other noses. "Hello Loke," Lucy says with hint of redness appearing on her checks.

"Yo Gray and Natsu," Loke says as Natsu breaks the kiss with the girl. "Yo, Loke," Gray and Natsu said in unison making the girls giggle. "How are you doing tonight?" Gray asks. "Busy as usually but not much as work now since Lucy came," Loke says as he pulls in Lucy even closer.

Natsu shoots a glare at Loke kinda like he telling him 'back off my girl or else' glare. Lucy saw Natsu's glare at Loke. Then Loke raises an eyebrow and lift his arm off Lucy's shoulder, but Lucy caught his hand and put his hand on her waist as she leans more comfortable towards him. Lucy tries not to grin as she smiled innocently.

'Hehe how you like it now Natsu?' Lucy thought as she bit her bottom lip, so she can stop herself from grinning. Then turns to look at Loke and give him a smile. Loke gave her a confused look as he looks at Natsu then back Lucy, soon he got the message as he grins and pulls Lucy closer in.

Natsu made a very pissed off face and did a hand motion of 'I'm-going-to-kill-you-both'. Soon as the girl by his side turn around he went back to his usual state.

"Oh hello Lucy it's a pleasure to meet you," Natsu says with a grin and pulls out his hand for a handshake. Lucy nervously reach for Natsu's hand. Then, he pulls Lucy little closer.

"I'm going to kill you soon as I finish up with this girl, plus you look beautiful tonight and don't tell the girls we know you," Natsu whispers as he retreats back to the girl, who was pouting and asking what he said to Lucy. Lucy sighed and understood the situation as she played along. "It's nice to meet you Natsu and Gray," Lucy says as she smiles sweetly at them both. Lucy felt a vibration from her phone as she takes her phone out to see who texted her.

* * *

**From:** Levy-chan!

**Subject:** Work

Hello Lu-chan! (^-^)/

How are you? Is work going fine?

See yeah at school next week or do you wanna meet up with me this weekend?

* * *

Lucy smiles at the text and makes a mental note in her brain to text back Levy. As Loke tries to lean in closer to see what Lucy was doing on her phone.

"Hey! Need my own personal space," Lucy says as she makes a 'move-back' motion with her hands as Loke gives her the, 'really?' Look. Natsu giggles along with the girls. "Your funny, you know that Luce," Natsu says as the girls agree. Lucy tilt her head to the side with a confused look.

"Really Luce? Oh please don't call me that, I already have a friend calling me that and I say he's pretty stupid and flirts alot with girls, who thinks he can make me fall in love..." Lucy trials along as she looks at Natsu slightly pouting which amused Lucy a little.

"Unlucky you I would hate to be around a guy like him," the girl says with a sorry expression for Lucy, who felt amused that moment ago she was kissing the guy Lucy was talking about. 'God this girl...' Lucy thought as she treks even harder to hold in her laughter. Natsu mouthed something to Lucy, but Lucy couldn't quite catch what Natsu was mouthing as Lucy just shrugged it off.

"Anyway gotta go and do some more work see yeah," Lucy says as she waves a goodbye while the girls say their good byes. "Sorry ladies, but gotta go to the toilets see yeah in a bit," Natsu says as he kisses the girl's hand and leaves to follow Lucy.

* * *

Suddenly Lucy felt a strong grip around her wrist to see Natsu as she pulled to where the toilets were and pulled into the cleaner's room.

Lucy was pushed up against the wall and both wrist clamped above her head, Natsu's leg's bewteen her legs and their faces only of couple inches away from each other's nose.

"What do you think you were doing?" Natsu questions seriously. "My role duh," Lucy says, making Natsu sound dumb. Only Natsu and Lucy found themselves to be staring into each other's eyes. Lucy felt the heat crawling up her checks.

"Can I leave now?" Lucy asks as she tries to work her way out of Natsu's grip, as Natsu's grips tighten. "No, until I finished punishing your Luce," Natsu says with an evil smirk. 'Oh no...' Lucy thought as her body begins to shake. "What are you going do to me?" Lucy says nervously.

Suddenly Lucy felt something warm and soft on her lips. Lucy eyes widen to see Natsu lips were on her lips. Lucy began to enjoy the sensation but all ended to pulls back to look at Lucy again to see her blushing really badly and smirks. 'Enjoyed that Luce?' Natsu thought as he look at Lucy.

"N-n-natsu..." Lucy says as she stutters "Yes Lucy?" Natsu asks, still smirking. "Y-y-you just..." Lucy keeps on stuttering. "Just what?" Natsu's smirk disappears and raises an eyebrow. "Stolen my first kiss," Lucy confesses finally.

Nastu's eyes widen as his mouth forms a 'o' shape. 'Shit...' Natsu thought as he continues to stare at Lucy, he felt the gulity build up badly at the bottom of his stomach.

"Sorry! I'm really sorry Luce!" Natsu's bows down letting go of Lucy as Lucy slid down against the wall on to the floor. As Natsu looks at Lucy to see her in a daze. "Lucy? Luce?" Natsu repeats himself as he shakes Lucy's shoulder. "Oh, uh hi?" Lucy says as she comes back to reality. "Hi? Are you alright?" Natsu questions her with concern. 'Are you alright?...' Lucy thought as she repeats the words and becomes angry.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M ALRIGHT? JUST HAD MY FIRST KISS STOLEN BY YOU NATSU!" Lucy shouts out as she jabs one finger in Natsu's chest. Natsu just stares at Lucy as Lucy stares back at him trying to control her anger.

A few minutes later Lucy breaks the silence. "Just leave Natsu..." Lucy says as she pinches her nose. As Natsu turns around and grabs the doorknob.

"Hey Natsu?" Lucy say. "Yeah Luce?" Natsu says as he lifts up his head and turn his head around to see Lucy. "Forget or don't even mention about this would you mind please," Lucy says as Natsu nods and leaves the room.

But, Natsu never forgot about it nor did Lucy as they think through the long night.

* * *

Hiya!

Here's today's fabulous update on the highschool life. (^-^)

I hope you enjoyed the story so far.

Please follow/favourite and leave a review on what you think so far in the story or can leave a question for me and I reply to you back.

Stay in tune for the next update.

P.s I'm sorry for spelling mistakes and grammar. (•~•')


	6. The Talk

DISCLAMIER - I do not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

"Hello Lu-chan!" Levy says as she waves at Lucy who was sitting in a nice peaceful corner of the coffee shop and was reading a thick book. Lucy looks up at Levy and smiles. "Heya Levy-chan," Lucy says while Levy takes her seat as she looks through her bag trying to find her purse. "How's work been Lu-chan?" Levy asks while searching for her purse.

Then a waiter comes and places a cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream on top and a bit of powered chocolate on as well. Lucy thanks the waiter and gives a tip.

"Fine thanks I guess," Lucy says as she takes a sip of her hot chocolate trying to not get the whipped cream on her nose or burn her tongue. Then suddenly remembers Natsu kissing her as she chokes on her drink, making Levy panic and gently pats Lucy's back.

"You alright Lu-chan?" Levy asks worriedly while she looks at Lucy who was coughing and nodding at the same "I'm *cough* all rig- *cough* right," Lucy says while trying to stop her coughs making Levy roll her eyes.

"Take your time calming yourself down as I go up to order a drink," Levy says as she grabs her purse, leaving Lucy by herself again. Lucy sighs as she retuurms back to the book she was reading.

* * *

_The book_

_He crashes his lips onto her rouged lips. The girl's eyes widen in surprise while her body tenses up as the he notices. He rubs her back telling to relax. She closes her eyes and relaxes. She wraps her arms around his neck as one of his arm holds her around and another holding her head. __They kiss passionately and slowly. He licks the bottom of her lip. She opens her mouth slightly as his tongue invades her mouth..._

Lucy smiles as she fangirls inside hoping people won't look at her weirdly. 'It's about time, they finally moved up another step...' Lucy thought.

It reminded Lucy about that kiss, the kiss that was her first ever kiss stolen of by Natsu himself.

'Argh, I can't believe he stole it that little... Ooo I am going to get my revenge on him,' Lucy thought as a dark aura surrounds her while she grins. People look at her and pull a scared look and slowly backs away from her.

* * *

_Mean while..._

Nastu suddenly sneezes as rubs his nose. "Oi, Flamebrain you better not caught a cold before the big match," Gray says as he hits Natsu's head while making Nastu go, "ouch" as he rubs his head.

"Ha, me? Get a cold? Your funny Ice Princess but I have never been cold or sick in my entire life," Natsu says proudly as he hits his chest. "What about that time in you had to take an entire week off school due to having flu or something like that?" Gajeel joins in while Gray laughs. "I remember that," Gray says. "Shut up metal face, my mum was worried about my and literally forced me to stay in my bed all day," Natsu says as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Excuses, excuses there's no escape Flamebreath," Gray says as he shrugs his shoulders while Gajeel laughs. "Are you picking a fight Ice head?" Natsu growls as Gray. "What if I was?" Grays says as he stands into fighting position along with Gajeel who punches into his hand. "Come at me" Natsu says as his widen his arms out. 'Cocky as ever' Gray thought.

* * *

_Back to Lucy_

"Lu-chan I am back..." Levy says happily as she walks up to her friend then notices the dark aura surrounding Lucy. 'It looks like she is casting a dark spell on someone...' Levy thought as she places her hand on Lucy's shoulder making Lucy jump and turn around.

"Hi?" Lucy says nervously as Levy raises her eyebrow. "What you up to now Lu-chan?" Levy says as she takes her seat and takes a sip out of her coffee. "Oh it's nothing Levy-chan, nothing you should be concerned about anyways," Lucy says as she sighs.

"Well there is something because it's making you sigh and have an evil dark aura surrounding you as people stare at you," Levy points out to the people as a sweat drop appears on Lucy's head.

"So? I could be on my time of the month Levy-chan for all you know, which I am not going to say if I am on it or not..." Lucy points out while trying to not say it out loud for the whole world to hear and trying to come up with some more excuses making Levy pout at her. "Lu-chan we are best friends and I can tell when your not on or on your period plus I can tell when your lying so easily by looking at your eyes," Levy says as she stares into Lucy's eyes making her feel uncomfortable. 'God dammit Levy,' Lucy thought as she holds up both of her arms.

"Alright I give up, you got me good and I will tell you but if you keep this as a secret promise?" Lucy says as she hold out he pinkie. Then Levy nods and locks onto Lucy's pinkie.

Lucy takes a deep breath in and tells her story while Levy nods at Lucy. Then Lucy pauses at the point before telling Levy that Natsu kisses her as she bits her lips.

"Go on what happens between you two in the room?" Levy says as Lucy tenses up. Levy puts her hand on Lucy's shoulder and stares into her eyes. Lucy how's her head down and says quietly "Natsu stole my first kiss...".

Levy gasps as she puts her hand over her mouth and her eyes widen in shook while Lucy blushes with her head down. 'Levy your reaction is making my story sound so terrible, as if I did something really bad...' Lucy thought as she looks down at her feet.

'What do I do!? What do I say?! I never had my first kiss...' Levy thought as she panics while looking at Lucy with her head down. 'Besides I still can't believe that idoit stole her first kiss like that, if Gajeel stole my fist kiss I would have already got my revenge, wait, why am I thinking of Gajeel?! What's wrong with me today?! *sighs* Oh well I join Lu-chan with her revenge it maybe fun...' Levy thought.

Then Levy places her hand on Lucy's shoulder once again. Lucy looks up to see Levy with an evil grin. "That idoit will get the taste of his own medicine, what do you think Lu-chan? Shall we drown him in acid or feed him to the..." Levy continues on as an dark aura appears and the look in her eyes that thirst for blood.

'Is this the dark side of Levy-chan!? Wait, don't tell me Levy is one of them people who look cute and innocent on the outside but secretly a physco the outside,' Lucy thought while pulling 'get-me-out-of-here!' Look at Levy.

* * *

_Mean while again..._

Natsu gets shivers down his spine as he rubs his arms then gets another sneeze as snot come out and dangles from his nose. 'I really must have a cold,' Natsu thought as he grabs a tissue rubs his nose.

Someone quickly knocks on the door. "What?" Natsu says in annoyed tone as he pauses his game. "Natsu my mother senses are tingling that you have a cold," Grandine says as she opens the door and looks at Natsu. "Mom this has been the tenth time and for the last time I told you I don't have the cold for god's sake" Natsu says as he resumes his game.

"Well you better not come up to me and say you have a cold or else mister," Grandine says while Natsu mimics her in his girly voice. Then Grandine rolls her eyes and closes the door. "That boy never listens to me," Grandine says to herself as she heads back to the kitchen continuing cooking dinner.

* * *

Heya!

I hope you like this update. I'm sorry for not many updates as I hoped to update due to homework since I'm on holiday...

Please favourite/follow the story and tell me what you think of the story so far.

Stay in tune for the next update.

P.s I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes and grammar...


	7. Her Revenge

**DISCLAIMER**\- I do not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Lucy wakes up earlier than she usually does. Packs up a few extra things as she puts them in her bag. 'Hehe, all prepared now to set it out,' Lucy thought as an dark arua surrounds her. Suddenly her phone starts to ring.

She picks it up and answers, "hello it's Lucy". "Heya, have your got the stuff ready?" Levy asks. "Why wouldn't I?" Lucy says as she smirks. "Good, oh I think we need to at least get Gajeel or Gray involved due to some parts," Levy adds on. "Oh okay, heading up to school now," Lucy tells her. "Okay see yeah," Levy says.

As Lucy walks up to school, she spots Gray in the distance. "Hey Gray!" Lucy shouts as she gently jogs up to him. Gray turns around to see Lucy as he smiles at her. "Morning Lucy," he says. "I never seen you walk up to school this way before," Lucy says as she pulls a confused look. "I just happen to walk up this way due to things," Gray answers. Lucy gave him a confused look and remembered something as she nods in agreement with herself. Gray gives her the confused look and asks, "what conclusion did you come up with now?" "Oh that you slept with a girl," Lucy confesses. "Close but no, I was sleeping at someone's house and that was Lyon's house only a thirty to twenty minute walk from his house to school," Gray explains as Lucy nods.

Lucy tells Gray about her plan on pranking Nastu for the entire day but she never told why she wanted to do it. Gray accepted the offer as he eagerly waits for his parts.

"Can you film it the whole thing for me on my phone?" Gray asks. "Sure," Lucy accepts Gray's request. "Can't wait to see the look on his face when I show it him," Gray says with a evil smirk. "Here the box of drawing pins make sure you put a good handful amount on his chair," Lucy tells him as she gives the box to Gray. "Oh yeah, please film his reaction and send it to me the video," Lucy adds on as Gray nods.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later...**

Gray separates from Lucy as he heads towards his class. Gray looks around for Nastu. 'No sign of him, late as usual,' Gray thought as he secretly open the box and puts down a generous amount drawing pins on his seat, making sure they were facing up right.

Once the school bell rang, all the students and Gray sat down in their seats. "Morning everyone," Gildarts greets as he pulls out the register and starts to call people names. "Nastu Drangneel," Gildarts shout out but only got a silence as a response. "Tch, late as usual that boy," Gildarts says. Once He finished the register, he began to teach the class.

Couple minutes later Natsu enters the class and apologies, "sorry for being Later Mr Clive". "Well it's about time, go sit down," Gildarts tells him in annoyed tone. Natsu mumbles something under his breath as Gildarts ignore him.

Gray already set the perfect place to record Natsu's reaction as he press the button to let the video to be recorded. Nastu pulls out the chair in irritation, without checking the chair he slumps himself on to the chair.

"OW!" Natsu shouts in pain as he jumps of his chair. He rubs his butt and feels something stuck as he pulls it out to find a drawing pin. 'What the fuck?' Natsu thought as he looks over to Gray. He had his head down while he bit his bottom lip trying to stop himself from laughing.

"What the hell is the matter now, Natsu Dragneel?! You came into this class tens minutes late to disturb the whole class and one second later you disturbing the class right now," Gildarts shouts out in a mad tone. "There are bloody drawing pins on my chair Mr Clice," Natsu says in annoyed tone trying to not raise his voice. Gildarts didn't believe the boy as he pinches his nose between his eyes. "Get out," Gildarts says calming tone as he points towards the door at the back. "I shaw speak to you at the end of the class," Gildarts adds on as Natsu makes a "tsk" sound.

Natsu began to walk towards the door as he look to his side at Gray. He didn't budge or made a sound. 'What the hell is wrong with Gray? He would be laughing his ass off right now,' Natsu thought as he opened the door and closes it behind himself.

* * *

**At Break**

"Hey Gray how come you didn't send the video?" Lucy asks as she takes the seat next to Gray. "Opps sorry forgot," Gray says as he pulls out his phone. Lucy roll her eyes at him as she looks at his phone. He began to play the video. "Wait for it," Gray says as Lucy patiencely watched the video. Then Lucy started to laugh so hard along with Gray. "Hey what's going on?" Levy asks as she curiously peeps over Lucy's shoulder while Gajeel looks over Gray's head. "Gray repeat the whole video," Lucy tells Gray as he nods and rewinds the video back.

Soon Levy and Gajeel started laughing as Lucy and Gray laughed even harder than before. "Oh my god now Gray you have to send that video now," Lucy says as she wipes the tears. "Same!" Levy adds on. "Oi Gray you better send me it as well," Gajeels joins in.

"Oi everyone here he comes," Levy says as she points over to Natsu direction. Gajeel and Levy both sit down acting normal, while Lucy brings out her phone and begins to play a random game along with Gray.

Natsu sits down as he puts his head down on to the table with his arms wrapped on the side of his head. "Oi Flamebrain, how did the talk go?" Gray asks as he looks at him. "He says the same shit as usual," Natsu says as he looks up at Gray. Lucy sighs at him while Gray roll his eyes at him as Natsu puts his head down on to the table and closes his eyes. 'So tired can't bother to do deal with anyone today,' Natsu thought as he soon falls asleep.

Levy hears Natsu snoring as she walks over to him and gently pokes him. No responce. Levy gives Gajeel the 'okay' sign with her hand. Gajeel smirks as he nods. He grabs he bag from the floor to bring out a can of whipped cream. Lucy gives him a confused face along with Gray.

"Ever since Levy told me about your revenge plan, I thought I have a bit of fun for myself," Gajeel explains as Levy walks over to them and helps Gajeel spray the whipped cream all over both of his hands. Gajeel stand up and slowly walks over to him. Levy brings out her phone and sets up the video as she press the record button. Soon Lucy got the idea as she smirks leaving Gray to figure what's happening.

Once Gajeel was behind Nastu, he nods toward the girls and boy as a sign of he's ready. "Hey Natsu, wake up you idiot!" Lucy shouts trying to get his attention. Natsu slowly wakes up as he lift his head up to look at Lucy. "What? Hey where the hell is Gajeel? And why is Levy hol-" "SMACK CAM!" Gajeel shouts as he slaps both of Natsu's cheeks while the whipped cream went every all over Natsu.

Levy, Lucy and Gray begin to laugh as Gajeel began to run away from Natsu. "What the actual fuck man?!" Natsu shouts out furiously as Gajeel still runs away from him. "Why you?!" Natsu shouts again as he begins to run after him. Levy stops recording as Natsu chases him out of the canteen while she was laughing her head off.

"Damn that was too hilarious, did you see Natsu's face?" Gray says as he laughs while Lucy nods. She was holding her stomach as she laughs. "God my stomach is hurting," Lucy says as she soon stops laughing.

Lucy checks her phone for the time as she nudges Levy. "Time to go," Lucy tells them as Levy nods and grabs Gajeel's bag. "Hope they are alright," Levy says as she worries about Gajeel while Lucy waves goodbye to Gray. "They will be fine Levy," Lucy says with a smile making Levy feel a little relieved.

* * *

**Lunch Time**

Lucy arrives at the table with Nastu as Lucy takes a seat next to Cana while Natsu heads towards the food. 'Next step of the plan commence,' Lucy thought as she grabs out a small ketchup bag and throws it over to Levy. Levy nods as she paitencely waits for the target.

Nastu arrives at the table with a mountain of food and a large cup of coke cola with a straw. 'Perfect,' Levy thought as she continues out her plan. Natsu settles himself down as he groans. "Dammit forgot the knife and fork," Nastu says as he gets up to get some.

Levy quickly starts to her little mission as Jellal raises an eyebrow at Levy and he half smiles while he looks down at what Levy was doing and looks back at her. "Please keep this a secret," Levy says as she finishes the jump. Jellal nods and says, "okay, but you own me a favour now". Levy nods in agreement.

Nastu arrives back as he sits down and happily eats his food. Once he finishes his food, he burps as Lucy says, "pig". "Pardon me," Natsu says as he wipes his mouth with a tissue. "Oh sorry mom," Natsu adds on as a nerve pops out on Lucy's forehead.

He picks up his drink and starts to suck on the straw. Suddenly Natsu taste a vingeray sour taste as he creates a sour face. "What the hell?" Natsu says as he looks at the cup to see the colour. The colour was the same yet something was off. He began to drink again to meet that vingeray sour taste once more. Natsu looks at the straw to find a red colour staining it from the inside. 'Huh?' Natsu thought as he gives a confused face. He opens the the cup to see the straw attached to a small packet of ketchup.

"Who did this?" Natsu questions everyone as he looks to see anyone acting suspicious. "Was it you Luce?" Natsu asks her. Lucy pulls her normal yet kinda innocent look and says, "I have better things in my life to do rather than prank you". Natsu makes a "hmph" sound as he begins to judge everyone else for doing this prank to him. But they deny it as they began to leave the canteen as they head back to class. "Hey Lucy wait for me!" Natsu shouts out as he does a little jog up to Lucy.

* * *

**End of School**

"Class dimissed," the teacher announces as everyone gets up while they pack away to go home. Natsu slept through all the noise coming from the class like a baby. Lucy pops her head around the door, to front to see Natsu drooling on his table as he sleeps away. 'Lovely,' Lucy thought as she pulls a 'okay...' Look with a tear drop appearing on her head.

Lucy heads towards another classroom that was next to the classroom Natsu was in. "He's asleep that idiot," Lucy announces to the Levy, Gajeel and Gray. "Good that gives us plenty of time to set up the prank," Gray says as he brings out the sellotape from his bag along with Lucy. "Got some the straffroom," Gray says as he smiles.

Lucy puts a roughly estimate where to stick the sellotape on the door. She leaves Gray to put more sellotape on the door. "Hey Gajeel, got any of that whipped cream left?" Lucy asks. Gajeel walks over to his bag and grabs the can then chucks (throw) the can at Lucy as she grabs it one hand. "Nice catch Lu-chan," Levy compliments her as Lucy does a thumbs up.

"Ahem," someone makes as they turn their heads to see Erza with her arms crossed over her chest while she taps her foot against the ground and they see have his head pop out around the door with a nervous tear drop appear on his head. "Care to explain?" Erza asks calmly. Everyone turns their head to look at Lucy. She sighs in defeat and explains what's going on. Erza nods then asks, "why are you doing this in the first place? What did Natsu do to you?" Lucy bites her bottom lip and looks down at the floor as Erza raises an eyebrow at her while Levy gives a worried look. Levy steps up as she opens her but interrupted as Lucy says, "it's alright I'll tell her". Levy nods as she steps back.

Lucy begins to walk up to Erza. She whispers her reason and tell her the boys don't know the reason as Erza blushes and begins to stutter, "o-o-oh well I w-would normally stop this, but I'll l-let you lot of this time". "Good I've been waiting for this part for the entire day," Gajeel says as he huffs in relief.

Lucy sprays a good amount of whipped cream on her hand. Gray and Gajeel bring out their phones as Gray follows Lucy. "Got the camera ready?" Lucy whispers as she enter the classroom. "Yep," Gray whispers as he films from the teachers desk.

Once Gray pressed the button as it creates a beep noise through out the quiet classroom. "Oi, Flamebrain!" Gray shouts out as Natsu wakes up and lifts up his head to see Gray caring a camera. "SMACK CAM," Lucy shouts on the top of her voice as she smacks him. The cream splatters all over the place and on Lucy. Natsu turns to look at Lucy with a pissed off look as he gets up from the chair and Lucy runs away. Natsu runs pass Gray as Gray finishes recording.

Lucy turns as she ducks under the sellotape to classroom as she watches Gajeel record her. Natsu caught a glimpses of Lucy's blonde hair as she entered next door. 'Can't hide from me now Lucy,' Natsu thought as he picks up his pace. As Natsu turns to enter the classroom all he felt something sticky on his face as he crashed into it, making him slip over onto his back as the thing wrapped around his face along with the whipped cream still on his face and now in hair.

Everyone begins to laugh as Natsu stayed there on the floor and takes the thing off his face. "Your an idiot Natsu," Gray says as he smirks at his friend who was behind Natsu. "Caught everything on camera including Gajeel as well," Gray adds on as Natsu lifts his head up to see Gajeel laughing like a manic at his phone as he watches the video.

Someone starts to clap and they turn their heads to see Erza with Jellal. "Okay that's enough fun for one day, come on go home everyone," Erza says sounding like a mother as everyone says, "yes". Erza enters out of the classroom as Jellal follows her right behind her. Gajeel leaves with Levy as she waves goodbye to Lucy. Gray has already left without a word. Leaving Natsu and Lucy alone together.

As Lucy zips up her bag as she puts it over her shoulder. She turns around to see Natsu still on the ground. Lucy sighs as she walks up to him and crouches down next to him hoping he couldn't see her pants.

"Got my revenge," Lucy says as she smiles and Natsu turns to look at her. Lucy decides to swipe from cream of his face with her finger and eat it in front of him. Nastu begins to blush lightly as Lucy says, "yummy". Nastu looks away as he thought, 'cute...'

Natsu sits up to Lucy's height and turns to look back at her. Both of them stared into each other eyes. Suddenly Natsu places his hand on the back of Lucy's head and pushes her head towards his. Lucy's eyes widen as she felt something soft against her lips.

Soon Lucy start to enjoy the sensation as she closes her eyes. Both of them start of slow as they enjoy each second of the kiss. Lucy wraps her arms around Natsu's neck while Natsu place his arms around Lucy's waist. Soon Natsu starts to lick Lucy's bottom as Lucy opens her mouth slightly. Natsu instantly invade Lucy's mouth with his tongue as Lucy wraps her tongue around his.

Lucy pulls away herself away from Natsu to breath. Natsu stares at her and asks breathless, "you like it?" Lucy blushes so hard as she says, "no jerk now let me go". Lucy begins to struggle but Nastu held on to her tighter as he bring her closer to him. "So then tell me what was all that you using your tongue? I thought it was going to be an innocent kiss like just a peck against each other lips," Natsu questions her as Lucy looks away in embrassment. "Plus I could tell you are an amateur at kissing," Natsu adds on as he whispered into her ears. His breath hot hits against Lucy's ears as she continues blushing like mad.

"S-s-shut up you freak," Lucy stutters as Natsu smirks. "This was your punishment on getting you revenge and I will keep doing this if you keep doing bad things to me," Natsu threatens her. 'Natsu Drangneel are you trying to threaten me with your punishments?' Lucy thought as she punches his stomach making Natsu let go of her. Lucy stands up and announces, "I won't go down that easily playboy". Lucy walks out of the door as she still blushes.

'Hehe can't wait to torture her even more,' Natsu thought as he gets up and grabs his bag from next door. Starts to walk to home with a smile on his face.

* * *

Hello, long time no see!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll be hopefully updating more frequently on this story and my other fanfics. Writing the next chapter currently so it won't be soon to I update the next chapter.

Please leave a review on what you think of this story so far. Also follow/favourite this story.

Stay in tune for the next chapter! (•ω•)ノ


	8. Cross Country?

DISCLAMIER - I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

**Morning - At School**

Lucy enters through the door and was about to her friends as she was tugged on the collar. Lucy looks behind to see Erza smiling at her. "Your coming with me to the school councils room," Erza announcers. Lucy slightly opens her mouth as she begins to speak, but Erza interrupts her, "don't worry your not in trouble Lucy and I already told miss Fairy about you". Lucy nods as she walks out the classroom.

Levy turns around to see Lucy walk out the classroom to see Erza with her as she look through the door at the back on the classroom. Cana caught glimpse of Lucy and Erza together and ask, "What does Erza need with Lucy?" "Probably put Lucy in either the track and field team or cross country team," Levy answers. "Wait, how does Erza know about Lucy's incredible stamina?" Cana raises up another question again. "I told her by accident..." Levy tells Cana as she pulls and 'opps' yet nervous expression while Cana sighs and pinches her nose between the eyes.

* * *

**In School Concil's Room**

Erza takes her seat behind the desk while Lucy stood in front of the door. "Aren't you going to sit down Lucy?" Erza asks as she presents a chair in front of her desk. "Oh yes," Lucy says as she snaps back into reality and walks over to the chair with embrassment.

"Now we got a few things to discuss with you," Erza announcers as Lucy gives her a nervous look. "What is it that you need to discuss about?" Lucy asks. "To join either cross country team or the field and track team, ever since our seniors left we have been very low on people," Erza says with a straight face. 'Huh?' All Lucy could have thought. "We need you Lucy to complete on of the teams so we can win against over schools, so please grant us our wish and join one of the teams," Erza requests as Lucy begins to think.

"I don't know Erza..." Lucy answers unsure as she rubs the back of her neck while Erza raises and eyebrow at her. "I got work, I got to do..." Lucy continues on her to-do list as Erza sighs in defeat. "It's okay Lucy, it's understandable," Erza says with a hint of sadness. Lucy picks up the saddness behind her voice as starts to feel guilty for coming up with excuses like that. Lucy sighs as she makes up her mind. "Alright Erza, I'll do it for you as a friend but I can only do Monday, Wednesday and Friday," Lucy tells her as Erza's eyes sparkle up with life. "Thank you so much Lucy, now I owe you a favour," Erza thanks her as she smiles at Lucy.

"Now, tell me which team do you want to be in," Erza asks. Lucy gave some thought to it. 'I could do track and field, but I'm not trained to race against someone probably cross country be better for me,' Lucy thinks. "I'll do cross country Erza," Lucy answers as Erza nods while she writes it down.

"Thank you Lucy, for giving up your free time," Erza appreciates Lucy. "It's alright, I already go jogging everyday," Lucy tells Erza. Erza nods and says, "looks like you don't need to practice, you know what you can practice on Wednesdays only." Lucy feels little relieved about it, thinking she had to work on her free days.

"You should better get going back to class Lucy," Erza informs her. Lucy nods at her as she gets up and waves a goodbye so does Erza as well. "See you at the practice tomorrow," Erza shouts from the room. Lucy responds back, "you too Erza". 'Man, hopefully the training won't be long then again it's Erza...' Lucy thought as she begins to fake cry.

* * *

**Next Day**

Lucy brings in her PE kit and puts into her locker at the back of the classroom as Levy notices the bag. Levy walks to her. "Heya Lu-chan, is that you PE bag?" Levy asks curiosity. "Yep, had to bring it in today," Lucy says as she sighs. "Oh, so you took that offer from Erza," Levy says as Levy suddenly realises what she said and puts her hand over her mouth while Lucy gives Levy a weird look.

"Hey hey what's going on?" Lucy questions Levy. "How do I put this..." Levy pauses as Lucy paitencely wait for her answer. "Sorry Lucy! I told Erza by accident when she began to talk about lacking a few people in both teams," Levy confesses. Lucy sighs as she pinches her nose between her eyes. "Please forgive me Lu-chan," Levy says.

She clasp both hands together in front of her as Levy bows her head little with her eyes closed. Lucy looks up as she raises an eyebrow at her. Soon Levy rises up her head to look at Lucy with her puppy eyes. Lucy tries to keep her angry face but gives up as she sighs in defeat. Lucy forgives Levy, "alright your forgiven, can't stand looking at puppy eyes make me feel so guilty looking at them". Levy sqeauls in delight and hugs Lucy as she thanks Lucy. Soon Levy walks away back to her seat. 'Why I am such a softie?' Lucy questions herself as she takes her seat.

* * *

**Lunch Time**

Lucy stares at her food while she poking it yet in deep thought. Natsu spots her as he hears Lucy mumbles to herself, "Should I do it?" "Do what?" Natsu asks as he tries her attention but fails. "Oi, Luce," Nastu tries to grab her attention again. Lucy looks up to see Natsu staring at her. "Oh it's you," Lucy says with a disgusted face. A nerve pops out on Natsu's fore head. "What do you mean by what you said to yourself?" Natsu asks trying to smile at her without losing his temper with her. "Oh..." Lucy pauses as she looks down.

Natsu waits for her answer as Lucy spoke up again, "I was thinking of visiting someone". "Who? Your boyfriend?" Natsu jokes around. Lucy bit her lip and says quietly, "no, my mom". "Wait, so how come you don't live with your mo-" Natsu stops as Gray elbows Natsu from the side. "Hey I think you should stop talking and leave her along," Gray tells him as he remembers what Lucy said to him about her mother. Lucy sighs moves her plate to the side as she excuses herself.

Everyone watches the girl walk out the canteen. "Hey, what's wrong with Lucy?" Erza asks. "Don't know," Levy responds as Gajeel shrugs at Erza. "Juvia doesn't know what's wrong with Lucy," Juvia answers honestly. Everyone turns to look at Gray and Natsu. "So do you two know?" Erza questions both of them. Natsu shrugs and says, "she was thinking about visiting someone". "Her mom," Gray adds on. "I was going to ask why she doesn't live with her mom, until Ice Princess interrupted me," Natsu continues on.

Everyone look at Gray making him feel uncomfortable. "How come?" Levy asks. "Well..." Gray hesitates. 'What should I say?' Gray questioned himself. Everyone continued to wait for his answer. "All I could say it's personal to her and I think she doesn't want me going telling you lot about it," Gray tries to explain his best. "Why?" Natsu rises up an question making Gray sigh. "Like I said before dumb face, it's personal to her," Gray answers back with a hiss. Natsu makes a 'hmph' sound as everyone eats in quiet manner.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Lucy find herself up on the school's rooftop, she looked so far into the distance through the gaps between the fence. Soon Lucy started to here footsteps as she quickly looks for a hiding spot. She finds a ladder near the door as she quickly runs up and start climbing the ladder. Lucy lays herself down on the top and she tries to conceals her breath.

Someone opens the door slowly. "Huh? I swear I just saw a student going up these stairs..." A teacher says as she pauses to take quick look around on the roof. Then she gives up as she closes the door again while Lucy waited for two minutes and finally breathes again freely.

"I wish you were here, mama, I wish you were alive," Lucy wishes as she felt something felt sliding down her face into her ears then hair. Lucy quickly wipes her tears off and says, "no Lucy, don't cry now, you promised her to not cry ever again". Lucy pulls her arm up almost like she is trying to reach for the sky.

_Past - Ten Years Ago_

_"Papa, why is there a white cloth over mama's face?" Lucy asks as she tugs on Jude's wet coat. Jude looks away as he tries to hold his tears in. Lucy slowly walks over to her. She grabs Layla's hand as she shakes it a little. "Mama, why does your hand feel like it's getting colder? Are you cold mama?" Lucy asks worriedly. No answer. "Hey, mama please say something," Lucy begins to plead slightly as her eyes became watery. No responce again. _

_"Lucy-" Jude pauses as he felt someone lay their hand on his shoulder, he looks behind to see a doctor as he move his head to each side as a sign of no. Jude looks over at Lucy and back at the doctor as he nods at him._

_"Mama, please open you eyes, I'm scared, I don't wanna be alone," Lucy says as tears started to spill out her eyes and her cheeks reddened. She puts her other hand on Layla's hand. No answer. "Mama..." Lucy pauses as she hold the tears back a little more. "Please don't leave me now..." Lucy finally says as she crys and tears fell on top of Layla's hand. _

_Jude walks over slowly as he picks Lucy up. Lucy puts her head on Jude's shoulder. He grabs hold of Layla's hand and says, "I'm sorry darling, I know I'm making a selfish request, but promise me beyond your death that you will always keep looking and guarding our daughter from above the clouds and in the sky". He begins to cry as he apologises over and over again._

Present Time

"Hope mama is watching me now from the sky," Lucy says as she looks up to the sky. 'Wish I could see her again,' Lucy thought as felt a vibration in her pocket. Lucy gets the phone and looks at the message.

'Where are you? Everyone is worried about you,' Levy texted Lucy. She smiles and texts back, 'in my special secret place ;)'. Few minutes later Levy texts her back, 'so childish...(-_-)'. Lucy giggles.

"Looks like someone is having fun," someone says making Lucy look behind to see Natsu and Gray. Lucy roll her eyes and sits back texting Levy. "Hey don't ignore us," Gray says as he takes his seat next to Lucy along with Natsu while he chucks Lucy's belonging at her. Lucy sighs and asks, "how come your up here?" "To skip class as usual," Natsu responds back first. "Best spot to skip classes for now," Gray adds on. "For now?" Lucy questions Gray. "Got busted in several places where we used to skip classes so we are always finding new spots for ourselves," Natsu explains for Gray.

Lucy moves her head to each side with disappointment. "Aren't you guys worried one bit about your grades?" Lucy questions both of them. "Nope!" Natsu says happily, making Lucy pull 'okay...' Look with a tear drop shown on her head as she turns to look at Gray to see him agreeing as well. "So what about college or university?" Lucy raises up another question. Both of them explain that they are both already got scholarships for college and university to Lucy making her sigh in defeat. "But you better still get some grades to enter in at least," Lucy warns them as they nod.

"You nearly have everything planned for the future unlike me, well the 'new' me," Lucy emphasises them. "Hey, what do you mean 'new' me?" Natsu asks. "Let's say things weren't going well in the 'old' me life," Lucy tries to explain. Natsu notices as Lucy hands began to tremble a little, looks back at Gray as he nods. "You don't have explain to us about your past, everyone has a dark past and they don't want people knowing about," Gray explains as he lies back. Lucy thanks them for understanding as Natsu and Gray began to talk about the times they had about getting in trouble as teachers caught them in her hiding spot and a few about them acting as playboys.

Gray took his phone out for a moment as he takes a photo where Lucy was laughing at Natsu while Gray pulled a straight face. "Hey, popsicle why did you take a photo of us?" Natsu interrogates him. "Want to be that famous third wheel man who took pictures of the times he spent with his best mate and his best mate's girlfriend," Gray says making Natsu and Lucy blush lightly.

"I thought you were with Juvia, since you two do spend quite a lot of time together," Lucy assumed. "N-n-no Lucy, I see her as a friend," Gray stutters. "Ooo, Juvia just got friend zoned," Natsu says. "Look at you fire breath you get freind zoned all the time by Lucy," Gray tells him as nerve pops out on Natsu's forehead. "Oh don't give that crap, you just claimed that me and Lucy look a real couple," Natsu points as Gray smacks his head with his hand. Natsu turns to look at Lucy and asks impatiencely as he checks for sure, "do you see me as a friends?"

A long pause between them as Lucy answers, "sorry Natsu, you are seen hundred percent as a friend in my eyes". Natsu curses himself as Gray began to laugh. 'Back to square one again,' Natsu thought while he was crouching down his head down with both hands on the head. "Oh my god, you just got rejected and put in the friend zone," Gray says as he still continues to laugh with tears in his eyes. Lucy sat there as she pulled a half smile with nervous look and a tear drop on her head. Natsu grabs him by the collar then pulls their heads together. "You think your so funny stripper, plus put on your clothes," Natsu says as he notices Gray's clothes gone. "Shut up retard you think your all about it," Gray says. "Why you?!" Natsu shouts at Gray as he looses his temper with him and begins to punch each other on the floor.

Lucy decides to check her phone to find she was ten minutes late to getting back to class. "Oh my god, at least one of you could have told me the time earlier," Lucy says as she regrets staying around them while both of them stop fighting. "Oi, Luce, you don't need to worry about getting to class," Natsu informs her as Lucy stops painicing and look at him with a weird look as she goes, "pardon?" "I told your teacher that you have been sick in the toilets, so Levy and I helped go to the infirmary," Natsu informs. "Don't worry the school nurse Marvis doesn't mind helping Natsu out since she did own him a favour, plus you can go back to next lesson," Gray adds on as Lucy stops worrying. "Long at least I'm not in trouble," Lucy says as she sits back down. Soon they started talking the weirdest thing that happened to them.

Once fourth lesson was finished Lucy gets up and starts climbing down the ladder while both of them stared at the sky. "Hey aren't you going to next lesson?" She asks. "Naw I'll skip today got to save my energy for practice," Nastu responds back. "Me too," Gray says. Lucy roll her eyes as she her goodbyes to them and heads to her next class.

* * *

**End Of The Day**

Lucy packs up her stuff as the school bell rang. "Lucy!" Someone shouts her name. Lucy turns around to see Erza as she entered the class from the back door. "C'mon we're gonna be late for practice," Erza informs as Lucy quickly packs up and is dragged by Erza to the lockers and quickly get changed. Once they changed they entered out of the changing rooms and headed to the field.

Once they arrived, Erza gathered up the members and introduced Lucy to them as they began their warm ups. Erza paired up with Lucy. 'This looks easy,' Lucy thought as she saw people facing with their facing backwards to each other and arms linked together and one pulling the other person onto their back.

Erza linked her arms with Lucy's while their back face each other. Lucy pulls Erza first. 'Light...' Lucy thought as she remembers someone calling her heavy once. "Done these type of exercises before?" Erza asks sounding impressed. "Yep, back in school," Lucy answers. When it was Erza's turn, she pulls with all her might. Lucy eyes widen with fright as she almost felt like she going to land on her head in front Erza while she held on with her dear life to Erza's arms. Once they done ten each separately, they moved on to do other several exercises with Lucy as she hold onto her dear life throughout them.

Soon came the stretches. Erza sat down on the floor with her back towards Lucy, she opened legs legs to create a 'v' shape but wider. Lucy started to apply pressure onto Erza's back pushing her towards the ground. Minutes later her body entire half of the body was on the floor with the arms flat out in front of her, as Lucy applied a bit more pressure. Erza stated in that form for twenty seconds as she slowly gets up. "Okay your turn Lucy," Erza says as Lucy sits in the same position.

Erza applied too much pressure as Lucy thought her back was gonna break. Once Lucy's top half of the body was on the floor Erza says sound amazed, "wow Lucy, never seen someone so flexible in our group expect Lisanna and Levy". "Thanks," Lucy quickly says as she takes the compliment. 'Passed my limits long ago...' Lucy thought. She felt she was gonna die due to her boobs crushing her chest making it uncomfortable while she couldn't breath properly. Once she done twenty seconds Lucy quickly gets up as she tries to catch her breath again.

Erza clapped her hands as she tries to grab everyone's attention. "Okay we shall begin the practice, we will be running this entire field four times," Erza announces as a few people groan. "C'mon where's the spirit people?!" Erza shouts out as people yell out let's do this. Lucy pulls a 'okay..' Look with a tear drop appearing on her head.

Lucy began to walk up to the starting line as she felt someone tap her shoulder. Lucy turns around to find no one. Lucy felt another tap on her other shoulder as she turns to look to find no one again. She heard a snicker as she turns to her other side to find Natsu. "Hey," Lucy says as she still continue walking up to the starting line. "Had fun exercising with Erza?" Natsu snickers. "Remind me to pair up with someone else next time," Lucy says while she thought, 'regrettable decision'. "Okay," Natsu responds as they soon arrived at the starting line.

"Alright everyone you can begin once the whistle has been blown," Erza informs them Once the whistle has been blown they started running. "Remember start off at a good jogging pace people!" Erza advices them.

Lucy was at a jogging pace but slower than she usual does. "So when did you join the team?" Natsu asks who was going at the same pace as her. "Just yesterday," Lucy answers. 'This isn't bad,' Lucy as she enjoyed doing it. Lucy completed her first round in no time followed by Natsu. "Your pretty good, did you do this sort of stuff in your other school?" Natsu compliments as he asks her again. "I actually never joined a club like this or done events for my previous schools," Lucy says. "I started doing jogging routines during last year in middle school up till now, it helped me with my stress I could say," Lucy continues on as Natsu nods. "But I never see you stress?" Natsu recalls seeing Lucy always relaxed and chilled out. "Ha, should have seen me during my last year of middle school and the beginning of high school, I could say it was caused by a certain thing," Lucy responds back hinting Natsu a bit about her 'old' life. "Does this have to do with something you said about your 'old' life?" Natsu asks curiosity as Lucy nods.

It goes silent between them as they did there second and third round as they started their fourth round. "Hey how about we do a race this final round and first one whoever wins gets to command them for a day," Natsu tell Lucy his bet he thought of as Lucy gave some thought to it. 'Hmm... Should I agree?' Lucy thought as she felt Natsu staring at her with a smirk as she begins to smirk herself. "Alright, doesn't seem that bad the bet now let's win it," Lucy says as she begins to pick up her pace while Natsu smirks. "Oi! You could have warned me when we are starting!" Natsu shouts as he picks up his pace.

Lucy was ahead of him as she was sprinting for her life, testing her stamina. She felt good as she sprints passing a few people and soon the leader. 'This is too easy, actually too easy,' Lucy thought suspiciously when she was close to the line, she looks back to see Natsu not far behind. Lucy looks back at the finish line and ran even harder as she felt her lungs burning inside with her legs in dull pain but she felt like continuing on pushing out that last ounce of energy she had into her legs. But unfortunately it wasn't enough as Natsu runs past her like a fly as he passes the finish line first and few seconds later her. Both of them were breathless as they try to calm down their breathing at a normal pace. "Well done you two, especially you Lucy," Erza congrats them as they thank her. "Both of you did it within one hour, normally takes the other and hour and a half to complete their practice, any you can go home now," Erza announces. Soon both of them were walking up to the changing rooms still trying to catch up with their breathing.

"You won fair and square," Lucy says once she starts breathing at a normal pace. "Yep, hey are you free on a Saturday?" Natsu asks. "Yep, but I thought you were going to do it tomorrow the bet," Lucy agrees as she remembers her boss to take the day off since something need repairing done in the club and points out about what Natsu said. "Ah, I didn't say it needs to be on a specific day," Natsu says as Lucy remembers what Natsu. Lucy sighs in defeat and says, "God dammit, I have to admit you got me there Mr Dragneel". Lucy smiles at him making him blush slightly. 'What a cute smile,' Natsu thought. Natsu coughs awkwardly as he gets Lucy's attention. "I'll tell you the details tomorrow," Natsu says as both of them reaches the changing room. "Okay, see you tomorrow," Lucy says as she waves a good bye and heads to the girl's changing room along with Natsu as he heads to the boy's changing room.

'God dammit!' Natsu thought as he punches the wall. "Why is that moment repeating in my head still!?" Natsu says infustration as he remembers her rejecting him on the roof like it was nothing, all his hard work wasted for nothing. Natsu was thinking too himself why he was caring so much about what Lucy said yet if this was another girl he would have accepted his fate and moved on as if it was nothing. "Wait, do I have feeling for her?" Natsu questioned himself as he got changed and headed straight home.

* * *

Hello~

Hope you liked this chapter! Took forever to write it up... (-_-') Didn't expect to make it this long, so enjoy reading it!~

Please follow/favourite the fanfic and leave a review of what you think of it so far!~

Stay in tune for the next chapter. ^-^

P.S Sorry about the spelling mistakes and the grammar...


	9. The 'Date'

**DISCLAIMER** \- I do not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

**Friday Night**

Buzz Buzz! Buzz Buzz! Lucy grabs her phone off the table and sits on the sofa as she rubs her damp hair with a towel. "Huh, unknown?" Lucy says as she receives a message from the number.

'Hello sweetheart! This is Natsu, remember the bet and you lost too? Lol. Anyway, we're going to meet in town at that new coffee shop called The Sunshine (that's the name right?). Let's around half twelve, okay?' Natsu texts.

Lucy sighs and begins to text back. 'Hey didn't I tell you before about stop calling me them names! I'm pretty much free tomorrow and yes that is the name of the shop. See you then' Lucy sends and grabs a small snack before heading off to bed.

* * *

**Next Day**

Lucy wakes up later than normal and begins to do her usual routine in the morning. Today she puts on a cobalt (blue) dress all covered in white daisy pattern, the length reached halfway her thigh, around the waist was a light brown french plaited belt and finally puts on a white cardigan with sleeves rolled up below her elbow passing the length of her dress. Puts on some make up, slightly curls the ends of her hair and a sliver watch.

Checks the time on her phone '10:57am'. 'Alright got plenty of time to do some homework and have some breakfast,' Lucy thought as she did her homework and are her breakfast.

Once done cleans up and starts to revise for her test next week as she checks the time again '11:49am'. Revised over the basics, she want to grab her brown shoulder bag and phone then puts on her shoes.

Lucy reads Natsu's message again, 'The Sunshine,' Lucy read as she beings to make her way up to the new shop.

Lucy arrives five minutes earlier as she enters in the shop. The smell of coffee hits Licy directly as she smell it in delight. 'I could do with a coffee,' Lucy thought as she took a look around to find no Natsu, then orders a iced cold coffee.

She grabbed her iced coffee at the counter and begins to look for an empty table. She spots one in the distance and walks up to it, sits down. Took a sip from her drink, 'that hits the spot! Especially in this summer's heatwave,' Lucy thought as she brought out a book and began to read.

"Anyone sitting here?" Someone asks in a deep voice. "Yes, he should be coming soon, no actually he should have arrived five minutes ago," Lucy checks her watch then looks up to find Natsu smiling.

"Haven't seen you so eager for this bet that you lost too," Natsu says as he takes a seat. "By the way you look very beautiful today," Natsu compliments her. Lucy blushes in embarrassment and began to speak, "thanks you look nice today as well, so what do you want me to do today?"

"Woah hold on there tiger, first let me grab a coffee, no actually let me take a sip from your drink," Natsu tells her as he takes Lucy's drink and takes a sip from it. "Hey, that's my drink Natsu," Lucy groans. "Ah, but you must obey every command I say, plus you must call me master," Natsu says.

Lucy sighs and puts her arm on the table as she leans on it. "So what are we going to do today?" Lucy asks with a half of a smile. "Ah, what?" Natsu asks. Lucy bites her lip as Natsu watches her in enjoyment. 'Damn it!' Lucy thought. "M-m-master," Lucy says quiet as her cheeks slightly tinted with the colour pink. "What?" Natsu asks again sounding dumb. "Master!" Lucy says it out loudly as Natsu smiles.

"Good now let's go shopping," Natsu announces as Lucy questions his choice. 'Weird..' Lucy thought as both of them left the coffee shop and head to the mall.

"So what are going to buy?" Lucy asks as she looks around. Natsu clears his throat then Lucy rolls her eyes and says, "master". "I want to buy some clothes," Natsu announces as he enters into a clothes shop.

"What type of style of clothing are you looking for?" Lucy asks to have no responce. "Huh? Natsu?" Lucy asks as she turns around to find Natsu missing. 'Wondering off like a child I see,' Lucy thought then begins to look around for him.

Couple minutes later she spots some spiky pink hair in the children's section. Lucy grins as she walks up to him. "I must say, I didn't know you had a girly sense of style," Lucy teases him as Natsu jumps in surprise and begins to blush.

"Ah, no I was looking clothes for my sister Wendy," Natsu reclaims himself as he coughs and regains back his posture. "So this is why you suggest to go shopping.." Lucy says as she looks at the dress. "Soon is her 13th birthday is coming up and I was wondering if you can help me pick out her present," Natsu tells Lucy as she happily nods in agreement.

"It's cute the dress," Lucy says. "Yeah, but something from this dress gives off a bad vibe if I gave this to my little sis," Natsu says unsure. "Hey what does you sister look like? This helps me give a better view of what clothes to pick out for her," Lucy asks as Natsu grabs his phone from his pocket and beings to look for a picture of Wendy.

"Here you go," Natsu gives Lucy his phone as she takes a look at the phone. "The picture is adorable of you two," Lucy compliments making Natsu's cheek's glow slightly pink. "Thanks," Nastu mumbles while Lucy smiles and goes off searching for a dress. "I take it from the picture your sister likes the colour blue?" Lucy asks giving of assumed tone. "Yep!" Natsu recalls about his sister telling him her favourite colour.

"Hmm... None of these suit her, let's go to another shop Nastu," Lucy announces as she walks out the shop. "Hey your meant to say master Luce," Natsu tells her. Lucy apologies and heads to the next shop.

"Let's try this one, it never fails me when I go looking for clothes," Lucy says as she drags Natsu by the arm into the shop. Lucy heads to the children/teenage section in the store. "Look I think would look nice on her," Lucy says as she holds a navy sleeveless dress that reached up to knee length with a white collar and a gold belt around the dress. "I like that, it would suit her nicely," Natsu says as he imagines his sister in the dress.

"Also you should get this creamy white cardigan (passing the length of the dress) and these black flat shoes (with quite thick ankle straps), to make this a complete outfit," Lucy says as she gives them to Natsu. "Thanks let me pay for these, you can go off shopping for yourself Luce," Natsu tells her as he heads off.

'Yes! Time for a bit of shopping,' Lucy thought as she heads downstairs on the store. Lucy spots a white creamy flowy dress with a range of small to big butterflies all over in different colours. Gold outlines of hydrangea flowers a few placed around the dress where most butterflies are placed and had a thin plain black belt.

She placed the dress over the her body. The dress reached halfway up her thigh. Next to her was a mirror, she walked to it and looked as she twirled around a little.

'Might get this one,' Lucy thought as she look at the price. Her mouth dropped. 'Damn such a expensive shop yet it has everything I like,' Lucy thought as she does a fake cry to herself. "Hey that looks nice," Natsu says as Lucy looks in the mirror to find Natsu smiling behind her. "It is but really expensive though," Lucy says with a hint of sad tone. He notices it and smiles.

"Hey let me buy as a thank you present from me," Natsu tells her as he grabs the dress from her. "Oh no you don't have to, I would have to pay you back," Lucy convinces him to not buy it. "Not listening," Natsu hums as heads to the line. 'Great...' She thought as she watches from the distance to see Natsu waiting in line. Lucy sighs as she looks through the clothes.

Couple minutes later, Natsu walks back as he says, "here take the bag". "Thanks master, how can I pay you the favour I won you now?" Lucy asks with a smile. "Hmm..." Nastu makes as he puts his finger on his chin.

"I don know I'll use it when the time comes," Nastu says as both of them walk out the shop. "Okay, so what are we going to do now?" Lucy asks. "Hey I was thinking of going to a restaurant around here," Natsu answers as he begins to look around.

They begin to go upstairs and found the half of the third floor filled with food stores. "Guess we hit the jackpot," Lucy says as she look around. Natsu mouth dribbles in delight. "Let's go to that place," Lucy points to a pizza store. "Look good, haven't had pizza in ages man," Natsu agrees then they headed up to the store.

Both enter in the shop as the waiter guides them to a empty table. "Looks like we came in on time look how busy it is," Lucy points out then takes a menu. "Hm," Natsu makes as he looks at the menu. 'What should I pick...' Lucy thinks about what pizza to choose.

An waitress walks over as she winks at Natsu while he grins at her back. 'Aha almost forgot he is a massive player,' Lucy thought wanting to mentally smack her head. "Hello, what would you like to order today?" She asks as she leans forward making Natsu look closer. "I'll have a small sized Hawaiian pizza with stuff cheese crust please," Lucy answers politely making the waitress roll her eyes at Lucy. She turns to face Natsu blocking out Lucy.

"What would you like handsome?" she asks with a smirk. "I'll have a large sized smoking hot meat feast stuffed with garlic cheese crust pizza babe," Natsu says and winks at her. "Hehe, hot one smoking meat feast coming up," the waitress says in a seductive way. "Anything else?" Waitress continues on. "I have some Coke and she will have lemonade," Natsu answers back. She purposely licks her lips and walks away while Natsu smirks.

When he looks back to find Lucy crossed her arms over her chest with one eyebrow raised up. "Done yet?" Lucy asks with a half smile. "Can't be helped since she is one hot smoking one," Natsu looks over to find the waitress wave back as he wave back as well.

"Like I really care," Lucy says as she sighs and looks at the waitress. "Hey don't tell me your jealous?" Natsu questions her with a smirk. "Ha ha you're so funny master," Lucy says sarcastically as a little nerve pops out then kicks Natsu on the knee.

"Ow why you," Natsu growls while Lucy puts on an innocent smile. "Why you what?" Lucy asks naively like a child, "I won't fall for your puppy eyes, you will get a punishment after this," Natsu says with a evil grin. "Give me your best master Pinky," Lucy tells him. "No problem babe," Natsu says while Lucy cringes at the word "babe".

"Lemonade and Coke," the same waitress severs them their drink. She also gives a napkin to Natsu then seductively does a blow kiss and a little wink at him. Lucy clears her throat as the waitress gives her a digested look. Then whispers in Natsu's ear as he grins. As she walks away Natsu lightly snacks her butt then winks back at her again.

'To think we made a bet about him making me love in with him how laughable that is,' Lucy thought as looks around to find no one saw that Natsu did. "Man you get away with anything?" Lucy asks as Natsu shrugs.

Suddenly Lucy gets a flash and hears a slight buzz coming from her bag. She grabs it to find Levy had texted her. "Got a text from your boyfriend?" Natsu asks then he makes a 'hmph' sound. "Do I smell jealousy now?" Lucy asks as she sniffs around then Natsu roll his eyes at her and grabs his phone for his pocket. Lucy chuckles and returns back to her phone.

'How's your date going? ;)' Levy texted her. 'Wait how did she know?... Unless,' Lucy thought as she looks up to find Natsu texting someone. 'You told Natsu my number didn't you Levy? -_-' Lucy asks feeling unamused. 'Nope, I think Gray asked Juvia for your number and knowing Juvia she gave it him then Gray gave it to Natsu for something in return (probably money),' Levy replied back. 'Btw this isn't a date! :T ,' Lucy answers with a slight frown.

"Hawaiian pizza and smokey meat feast?" A waiter asks politely. "Yes," Lucy answers as the waiter places the food down. "Enjoy," the waiter says and heads off. "Ooo, I can't wait to dig into this baby," Natsu says as he takes a huge bite of the pizza. Lucy quietly munches away on hers.

"How did you get my number?" Lucy asks as she takes a sip from her drink. "Gray," Natsu says straightforward. "Hm," Lucy makes as she munches on her pizza away. "How come you ask now and not before?" Natsu asks as he takes a bite from his third slice. "It just occurred to me now detective," Lucy answers back. "That's detective Natsu, naw I'm joking call me master," Nastu says as he smiles making Lucy chuckle at him.

Once they finished their dinner, Lucy grabs out her lipstick and a mirror as she reapplies while Natsu watches her then licks his lips. "Can you stop doing that?" Lucy asks in a uncomfortable tone. "Why?" he asks. "It's making me feel uncomfortable," Lucy says with a distressed look.

"Well I can't help staring at how delicious and succulent your lips wold be against mine," Natsu says as he licks his lips again. "These lips will never touch yours," Lucy claims as he spits the lipstick and mirror away. "About them two kisses we shared?" Natsu questions her. "You forced them!" Lucy raises up her voice looking embarrassed. "But I do recall them being very passionate and tender which were meant to be a innocent peck to the lips," Natsu claims as he smirks while Lucy goes quiet. 'Better watch out Lucy,' he thought as he grins to himself.

"Hey just let me pay for the bill," Lucy insisted as she moves on to another subject. "That wouldn't be very gentleman like thing to do especially for me," Natsu tells her as he grabs his wallet out. "I do own you a favour, so I would pay this food for you," Lucy says generously as she grabs her wallet out.

"Okay then how about we to split the bill in half," Natsu suggests. Lucy gave it some thought then nodded in agreement. Both of them ended up paying for the bill together and entered out of the store.

"Hey Luce come here and hold this thing for me?" Natsu asks as Lucy held out her hand while she on the phone checking her messages. Natsu intertwines his fingers between Lucy's.

"Natsu I thought you wanted me to hold something not this," Lucy told him as she hold up her hand along with his while Natsu smiles. "You are holding on to something for me, well actually I command you that we stay like this until the end of our date," Natsu commands her. "It's not a date," Lucy points out.

"Where are we going next?" Lucy asks as they continue walking. "I was thinking to do some shopping for myself," Natsu claims as he heads to a clothes shop once again. "Never think I see the day when I go shopping for men clothes," Lucy admits as she giggles. "Funny, don't think us men can survive on wearing the same clothes for our entire lives," Natsu says making Lucy chuckle again.

Once they entered in Natsu went off looking for clothes as Lucy check the time on her phone '4:45pm'. "Opinion?" Natsu asks in a unsure tone. He held up a navy shirt with rolled up sleeves and collar white. "Hmm looks nice but personally I think the colour navy suits doesn't you very well," Lucy tells him.

"How about this?" Natsu asks again as he pulls out a red lumberjack shirt. "That would suit you perfectly fine, it's very soft the material, if you fold up the sleeves it would give a casual look it will give that appearance you have bigger arms, you can use this piece of item and combine it in several different pieces of clothing," Lucy examines the shirt as she grabs it then holds it against Natsu's body. "Guess I'll be adding this to my collection," Natsu notes with hint of pink appearing on his cheeks.

"How about of pair boots as well?" Lucy shows Natsu a syrup leather ankle pair of boots. "I know they aren't meant for this season, but these would go great during fall," Lucy adds on. Natsu inspects the boots and he nods making Lucy give him a confused look. "I'll take these!" Natsu comfirms as he beings to head up to the line.

Once Natsu came back both of them head out as links his hand with Lucy's hand again. She blushes slightly as Natsu notices. 'Hehe,' he thought then leans in next to Lucy's ear. "Look cute when you blush like that," Natsu compliments her as his hot breath hits against her ear making Lucy blush even darker then before.

"Got anything else planned?" Lucy asks as she looks up at Natsu. "If you want you can come round mine and we something steamy together," Natsu suggests as he smiles. "No actually I command you!" Natsu orders.

"Hey hey I'm not doing that!" Lucy shouts out while blushing the darkest shade of red. "Aww I even brought the extra large sized condoms just yesterday," he adds on. Lucy's mind begins to swirl around while her hand got sweaty as Natsu notices.

"I was only joking idiot," Natsu says as he lets go off her hand and rubs the top of her head. "Idiot, jerk, bastard," Lucy continues calling him names as they walk out the mall.

"Let's end it here," Natsu announces while both of them stood near a car park. "The 'date'," Natsu adds on. "Hasn't been a whole day Natsu," Lucy says as she looks at her watch '5:23pm'. "Do you want me to continue? That suggestion is still available," Natsu reminds her as Lucy makes a 'X' sign with her arm then Natsu chuckle.

"Alright but last thing order of the day kiss me on the cheek," Natsu commands her as he turns his head and leans in. "Is this some trick to this Natsu?" Lucy questions while she leans back a little. "No, no," Natsu says as Lucy raises an eyebrow at him.

Lucy puts one hand underneath his chin to keep his postion secure in place cautiously leans in. Then she kisses his cheek. She moves back quickly as she blushes lightly. "See wasn't bad was it?" Natsu says with a smile then Lucy nods.

Natsu swoops in as he grabs her waist to pull her closer in with one arm. He smashes his lips against her. Natsu takes the opportunity of Lucy's mouth wide open then runs his tongue in to Lucy's mouth covering each other's mouth with saliva.

Lucy tires to pull away but his grip tightens. Lucy tries to fight her urge back using most of her strength, but soon gives in as Natsu continues to raid her mouth inch by inch while the kiss deepens.

Natsu breaks the kiss as he takes a deep breath. "Hehe couldn't help but taste th-them delicious lips of yours," Natsu pants as Lucy pushes him. "JERK!" Lucy shouts out as she walks away. 'I should have knew better!' Lucy thought angrily.

'Hehe, might be a while until I can get them lips again,' he thought as he licks his lips. Then he felt someone tap his shoulder as he turns around to find the waitress in her causal clothes. "Hey babe," Natsu greets her as he grabs and kisses her hand gracefully. "Now where's that secret spot you were talking about?" She asks as Natsu guides her to his car and begins to drive.

* * *

Hello! (^-^)/

It's been a long time but now I can finally update this fanfic! I'm very happy I'm able to do this. I do enjoy writing it but sometimes it reminds me that I have to use some flirtation which I have none of... (^-^')

This is was an odd chapter I just happen to put in for fun. At the time I was writing this I had no idea for what Lucy and Natsu to do next... I'm sorry if there not a lot going on in this chapter.

Please do follow/favourite this fanfic and leave a review! If you have any questions please do feel free to message me.

Stay in tune for the next update!

P.s Sorry all the spelling mistakes and the grammar. Please do leave a review for me to point out the mistakes and I will recorrect fast as I can! Thanks.


End file.
